


Treasures (Сокровище)

by erlander



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pon Farr, Romance, Soul Bond, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Иногда вулканцы задаются вопросом, как Спок смог заполучить себе такого экзотического партнёра, и иногда Спок спрашивает себя о том же.





	1. ~

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Treasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849107) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



Спок чинит трубу в конце коридора, когда Сарек приветствует новоприбывших — недавних выпускников Академии и запасных членов экипажа. Они отчаянно нуждаются в инженере: хотя Спок в полной мере способен поддерживать функционирование стандартных механизмов, это едва ли его сфера компетентности. Но Вулканские научные суда по большей части заполнены учёными, и кто-то должен этим заниматься. 

Он лишь краем глаза отмечает новых членов экипажа. Вулканцы по своей натуре не социальные существа, и маловероятно, что Спок будет проводить много времени с кем-либо из новоприбывших энсинов, прежде чем их переведут на другое судно. На периферии улавливается море черноволосых макушек. Вспышка золотого вмешивается и завораживает, и когда Спок бросает взгляд, блондин жмет руку его отцу.

Человек, естественно. Вулканец не был бы настолько самонадеян. Спок удивлён сразу по нескольким причинам, хотя он и не показывает этого. Это будет единственная пара круглых ушей на всем корабле. На судне, не принадлежащем Федерации. На вулканском научном судне, в большинстве своём заполненном вулканцами.

Но этот мужчина, ярчайшее сочетание всего «человеческого», отпускает руку Сарека только лишь для того, чтобы оживленно заговорить. Есть что-то невыразимо естественное в том, как его глаза поблескивают усмешкой, и это заставляет Спока чувствовать себя неуютно. Он должен вернуться к своей трубе, но он не делает этого. И это нехорошо. Со всеми этими эмоциями, выставленными напоказ, люди иногда кажутся... голыми.

Вулканцы с Вулкана на вулканских кораблях совершенно не привыкли к этому, и Спок силой заставляет себя отвернуться. 

Уголком глаза он чувствует, как мужчина смотрит на него. Изучает его какие-то доли секунды. Затем он следует за остальными по коридору, и Спок выдыхает, только сейчас понимая, что он не дышал. С ним остаётся последний из экипажа, и когда дверь закрывается, Сарек оборачивается к нему. Спок продолжает заниматься открытой панелью в стене.

— Когда неполадка будет устранена? — спрашивает Сарек так же невозмутимо, как и всегда, как будто он только что не пожимал руку привлекательному, смеющемуся человеку. Что является совершенно объективным фактом, а не личным мнением Спока. 

— Через один час и тридцать шесть минут, — сообщает Спок. 

Сарек кивает и отворачивается прежде, чем Спок поддается порыву и произносит:

— У нас на борту человек. 

Сарек оглядывается через плечо и кивает:

— Он относительно недавний выпускник Академии, специалист по тактическому анализу. Судя по всему, Вулканское правительство считает, что мы должны иметь минимальное количество членов сил безопасности, так что я запросил у Звездного флота офицеров, которые способны как пилотировать, так и выполнять другие задания.

— И все же. Это необычно, что человек согласился служить на вулканском судне.

Сарек поднимает брови.

— Он не просто согласился — он вызвался сам. Он настоял на назначении именно на наш корабль, не смог дать объяснения, зачем, и не принял «нет» в качестве ответа. 

— Крайне нелогично, — произносит Спок с неодобрением.

— Крайне по-человечески, — заканчивает Сарек. Он отворачивается и продолжает свой путь по коридору, прижимая руки к себе.

________________________________

У планеты под ними богатая экологическая система, значительно отличающаяся от их собственной, и часть её флоры сейчас культивируется в корабельных теплицах. Спок собирается возглавить группу высадки в горах на севере провинции в поисках специфической лозы, и игнорирует шёпотки сверстников о том, что его выбрали только за то, что он сын Сарека.

Он вполне способен справиться сам. Он ещё раз оглядывает последний поднятый на борт контейнер, когда прибывает последний участник их группы, слегка задыхаясь от бега. Это человек, разумеется. Его щёки залиты краской напряжения, губы приоткрыты в попытке отдышаться. Между частыми вдохами он произносит:

— Эй, прости за опоздание, — затем он протягивает руку и улыбается, добавляя, — Лейтенант Джим Кирк.

Мгновение Спок просто смотрит на протянутую ладонь. Он может почувствовать взгляды остальных трех вулканцев, наблюдающих за ним, наблюдающих за землянином, чья униформа не так идеальна, как у них. Его серый китель не застегнут у ворота и демонстрирует краешек черной нижней рубашки. Его штаны смяты, как будто он спал в них. Он...

Ошеломляющий. Спок принимает его руку из требований вежливости, с трудом пытаясь выглядеть нейтрально и незаинтересованно. Как только пальцы человека — Кирка — обхватывают его ладонь, Спок чувствует вспышку электрического разряда, сбегающего по позвоночнику. Кирк притягательно прикусывает нижнюю губу, сжимая ладонь Спока. Его пальцы мягкие и длинные, а ладонь тёплая. Его глаза яркие, пронзительно-синие. Спок легко мог бы потеряться в них.

Спок пытается притвориться, что он не думает об этом, и высвобождает свою ладонь.

— Спок, — произносит он чересчур напряженно и отворачивается, чтобы загрузить последний контейнер. Кирк немедленно следует за ним в шаттл, и остальные трое вулканцев не отстают. 

Ладонь Спока все ещё покалывает. Его кожа слишком чувствительна. Вулканцы обычно не дотрагиваются до других. Но это прикосновение...

Кирк не представляется никому из остальных вулканцев. Он проходит прямо к креслу пилота, в то время как Спок остаётся со сверстниками позади. Мужчина справа от Спока обращается к паре на задних сидениях слишком тихо, чтобы Кирк в рубке пилота услышал его:

— Как экзотично.

Один кивает. Другой произносит:

— Он в высшей степени... интересен.

Первый говоривший не сводит глаз со Спока, но Спок молчит, глядя только вперёд. 

Кирк. Спок пялится в светловолосый затылок. Это не соответствует протоколу, но...

Спок не сводит с него глаз до самого окончания пути.

________________________________

Спок поглощает миску пломикового супа, когда Кирк заходит в обеденный зал. Его немедленно замечают, судя по тому, что несколько голов слегка поворачиваются в сторону дверей. Спок не упускает вороватые взгляды, тщательно скрытые под маской равнодушия. Кирк пружинисто шагает весь путь до репликатора, и это мучительно-дразняще балансирует на грани с вульгарностью. Он аппетитно щеголяет своими эмоциями прямо у всех на виду, как запретным плодом. И улыбка, которой он озаряется при появлении земной пиццы, так, _так_ идёт ему.

Он направляется прямо в сторону стола Спока, где он, как обычно, сидит в одиночестве. Спок в лёгком ошеломлении. Очевидно, что Кирк не понимает, как здесь все устроено. Спок наполовину человек, и это не способствует его популярности. Это делает его слабее, чем он мог бы быть, и помимо всего прочего он еще сын Сарека — словом, кругом одни неизвестные переменные. Кирк приземляет свой поднос на его столик и спрашивает:

— Здесь свободно?

Но он садится прежде, чем Спок успевает ответить. Он тут же набрасывается на свой обед, поднимая его... своими пальцами. Это граничит с варварством. Спок знает, что он не единственный в комнате прекратил жевать, уставившись на то, как Кирк подносит жирный треугольник ко рту, сжав рукой корочку и придерживая край большим пальцем. Он широко открывает рот и откусывает от кончика. Он продолжает держать пиццу у рта, жуя, и его глаза сияют, когда он смотрит на Спока.

Спок заставляет себя не позволить крови прилить к щекам. Он подчеркнуто смотрит в свою тарелку, подцепляя ложкой немного бульона.

Их столик слишком маленький. Всего лишь два места в углу зала. Это логичный выбор: Спок кажется менее отвергнутым, когда пятьдесят процентов его стола заняты, в противовес десяти процентам большего стола. Но сейчас там, внизу, Кирк слишком близко; его колени касаются коленей Спока под столешницей.

— Итак, мистер Спок, — начинает Кирк, жуя второй кусочек. — Чем тут у вас на корабле можно заняться?

Спок прочищает горло и пробует звучать нейтрально, балансируя на грани с неодобрением. Кирк жует слишком громко.

— На судне имеются несколько лабораторий...

— Я имел в виду развлечения.

Спок поднимает брови, когда его прерывают. Кирк заканчивает свой кусок и пальцем закидывает в рот остатки корочки. То, как он проталкивает фалангу между своих губ, выглядит невыносимо чувственно. Когда она выскальзывает, его язык оборачивается вокруг, собирая соляные крошки. Спок униженно борется с потребностью поёрзать на своем месте. Он чувствует, как прожигающие взгляды всех находящихся в комнате сосредоточены на их столике, на этом влажном языке, скользящем по этому длинному пальцу.

— Здесь имеется... — на их корабле нет помещений, предназначенных исключительно для развлечения. — Здесь имеется комната, единственным назначением которой служит доступ к данным, и которая, таким образом, может эффективно служить в качестве библиотеки...

— Библиотека? — вновь перебивает его Кирк. Его руки падают, и его плечи содрогаются, и он смеётся, раскатисто и тепло. Этот звук настолько непривычен для ушей Спока, что ему требуется целое мгновение, чтобы узнать его. Удовольствие, думает он, вот когда люди смеются. Когда они находят что-то забавным. Глаза Кирка весело прищурены, он ухмыляется так, что видны его зубы, а на щеках, слегка залитых краской, прорисовываются ямочки. Он весь сияет, и жизни в нем больше, чем во всём, что когда-либо оказывалось под линзами микроскопа Спока. Кирк наклоняется к нему ближе и произносит:

— Если так вы представляете себе веселье, мистер Спок, то в таком случае вам просто необходимо показать, как нужно проводить свободное время.

Спок не отвечает. По большей части, потому что он уверен, что язык предаст его. Он совершенно забыл про суп. Его руки безвольно лежат на столе.

Кирк неаккуратно подцепляет ещё один кусок пиццы рукой, и его другая рука скользит рядом с ладонью Спока. 

— Ты придёшь на сбор следующих образцов? — спрашивает Кирк, меняя тему. — С поверхности, я имею в виду — похоже, что они нашли новые проростки на южном плато.

Спок борется с желанием попросить Кирка не говорить с набитым ртом.

— Нет, меня там не будет. — Спок гордится тем, как спокойно он произносит это.

Уголки губ Кирка опускаются.

— Оу. 

И затем он откидывается назад на спинку стула, чуть меняясь в лице. Человек... как это называется? Человек... дуется. Что-то в этом духе. Спок слегка наклоняет голову, изучая выражение с другого ракурса, потому что он не уверен, что в такой ситуации делать.

Кирк возвращается к еде. Снова руками. В попытке не быть пойманным на откровенном разглядывании, Спок вновь обращает внимание на бульон. После пары минут странно наэлектрезованной тишины Кирк опять придвигается и спрашивает:

— Можно попробовать твой суп?

Это... не то, что принято у вулканцев. Делиться едой. Но Спок не из тех, кто оскорбляет обычаи других культур. Они в космосе для наблюдения и изучения, в конце концов. И кроме того, мысль о губах Кирка на его ложке...

— Вам не понравится. Существует значительное различие между тем, что приветствуют наши расы во вкусовых качествах пищи.

Кирк пожимает плечами.

— Ну, это мне судить. Так я могу попробовать? Всего лишь ложечку.

Несмотря на раздражение, Спок передаёт ему ложку. Их пальцы соприкасаются, и по его коже пробегает дрожь. Кирк дотягивается до его тарелки, затем подцепляет немного бульона и подносит ложку ко рту. Делиться своими столовыми приборами неприемлемо, но для этого никто не стал бы идти за ещё одной ложкой. Он наблюдает, как жидкость исчезает между губ Кирка, как он держит ложку и облизывает её, собирая остатки вкуса и заставляя Спока думать о том, о чем ему совершенно точно не следует думать. Наконец Кирк морщит нос и выносит вердикт:

— Слишком пресно. 

— Что я и пытался донести до вас, лейтенант, — Спок забирает ложку обратно.

Кирк вновь опускает руку на стол. Точнее, на руку Спока. Спок мгновенно замирает. Рука Кирка лежит поверх его, и большой палец Кирка мягко поглаживает его кожу. Абсолютно всё в теле Спока искрится и покалывает. 

Кирк понижает голос и произносит:

— Зови меня Джим.

________________________________

Лейтенант Джим Кирк... странное создание. Даже для человека.

Он спускается на планету с небольшой группой высадки, прочесывая территорию и получая данные, а также собирая образцы растений. Периодически он связывается с кораблем, потому что постоянно забывает, что именно ему нужно искать. Они сообщают ему названия вещей, и он пропускает их мимо ушей. В конце концов Спок предлагает свою помощь в коммуникации, и объясняет, думая о том, как бы это сделала его человеческая мать:

— Это небольшой цветок, имеющий сходство с земным тюльпаном. Он должен иметь флуоресцентно-розовую окраску и большие белые пятна на широких листьях.

— _Широкие листья, розовый тюльпан, белые пятна, понял_ , — отзывается голос Кирка... Джима. — _Спасибо, Спок._

И Споку приходится бороться с предательской краской, подступающей к щекам — он не называл свое имя. Должно быть, Джим узнал его голос.

Джим мог бы позвонить любому из вулканцев, которые спустились с ним на планету, но он не делает этого. Спок чувствует себя особенным и _слабым_.

Он возвращается к своей станции, чтобы следить за атмосферой планеты. Вулканец, занимающий коммуникаторную станцию, произносит:

— Он очень... вульгарен.

В его голосе слышится крошечный намёк на заинтересованность. Джим совершенно определенно достоин интереса. Он пробуждает его, притягивает к себе — не то чтобы он откровенно заигрывает по меркам его собственной расы, но с вулканской точки зрения он постоянно толкает на грех. 

Сарек, сидя в капитанском кресле в центре мостика, цедит:

— Это черта многих рас, не знающих о порядочности.

Никто не смеет упомянуть, на ком Сарек женат, и Спок в том числе.

Он гадает, не от отца ли это у него в крови — тяга к людям.

________________________________

Время — середина ночи, и Спок предполагает, что никто не стал бы звонить в его дверь без срочной необходимости. Он выскальзывает из постели, поправляя синюю ночную майку и идущие с ней в комплекте штаны; металлический пол холодит его босые ступни. Он командует зажечь свет на пятьдесят процентов и открывает дверь. Джим поднимает взгляд от пола, и его голубые глаза торопливо пробегают по телу. Спок пытается игнорировать его внимание.

— Лейтенант.

— Джим, — тут же поправляют его. 

Язык во рту Спока кажется толстым и неповоротливым. 

— ...Джим.

— Прости, что беспокою тебя так поздно, но я тут сломал свой последний ПАДД — дурацкие вычисления не сходились — и, в общем, я случайно швырнул его в стену. Тупо, знаю, но так уж вышло. Я подумал, что раз уж твоя каюта всего в паре дверей от меня, то я могу попробовать спросить у тебя. Что скажешь, мог бы ты мне его одолжить?

Спок приподнимает бровь. Разумнее было бы подождать до начала смены или просто взять новое устройство из хранилища. Но вместо этого Джим здесь. Это... нелогично.

Джим нелогичен. Джим смотрит выжидающе, и Спок наконец делает шаг в сторону, позволяя Джиму проскользнуть мимо него. Спок тоже делает шаг назад, чтобы дверь закрылась за ним — ему приходит на ум, что быть пойманным с человеком на пороге его комнаты в такой час будет неудачным стечением обстоятельств.

Присутствие Джима в его комнате не сильно улучшает ситуацию. Вулканские суда не славятся своими каютами. Это простая комната с кроватью, столом, шкафом и уборной. Джим стоит посреди каюты, в то время как Спок проходит до стола и вынимает ПАДД.

Он оборачивается, чтобы передать его, и в следующую секунду Джим уже на нём, заставляя отступить, толкая к стене. Он удивлённо раскрывает рот, и Джим запускает туда язык. Резкий вздох Спока выходит приглушенным. Джим повсюду. Пригвождая его плечи, захватывая его губы, бедрами к бедрам, грудью к груди. _Пахом_ к паху. _Так много точек соприкосновения._ Эти ощущения ошеломляют. На короткое мгновение мозг Спока просто замыкает.

Затем он подаётся вперёд. Он вцепляется в плечи Джима, собираясь оттолкнуть, но он так и не делает этого.

Рот Джима тёплый, а губы мягкие. Джим так, _так_ хорошо выглядит, но глаза Спока закрыты. Джим совершенно точно знает, что делает; его губы двигаются, а язык нежно исследует рот Спока, скользя по нёбу и по зубам, едва прижимаясь к его языку. Спок так же неуверенно отвечает ему, и их языки сплетаются друг с другом, скользя между губами и соперничая. Джим на вкус ярче чем всё, что Спок ел за прошедшую неделю. Что-то, что Спок просто не способен описать. Экзотичное, и свежее, и _соблазнительное_. 

Широкие плечи Джима под пальцами Спока так приятны на ощупь. Одна из его рук скользит вверх, зарывается в короткие светлые волосы на затылке. Тело Джима прижимается к нему, горячее, словно солнце. Спок легко мог бы сгореть от его жара. Он не должен... он не должен делать этого...

Ему не хватает воздуха, но он ненавидит то, что Джим подаётся назад. Эта искрящаяся связь между ними исчезает, как только они перестают касаться друг друга. Он дышит чересчур тяжело. Какая-то часть внутри него отчаянно хнычет, но он сдерживает её. Щёки Джима слегка залиты краской. Дыхание Джима такое же тяжёлое, как у него. Зрачки Джима расширены, и уголки его губ приподняты в улыбке.

Он наклоняется. ПАДД. Спок его выронил, Спок совершенно забыл о его существовании. Джим поднимает его и выпрямлется, произнося:

— Спасибо.

Прежде чем Спок успевает ответить, Джим склоняется к нему и подцепляет пальцем его подбородок, придвигая для ещё одного быстрого поцелуя с закрытым ртом.

Затем Джим отстраняется, отворачивается и следует к двери, и Спок стоит столбом, скованный необъяснимой жаждой. Он не чувствовал себя настолько запутавшимся уже очень, очень давно. Он наблюдает, как закрывается дверь, и слышит:

— Спокойной ночи, Спок.

— Спокойной ночи, Джим, — произносит Спок в пустоте комнаты.


	2. ~

Резюме Джима не может не впечатлять. Он был лучшим по нескольким предметам в Академии, подрабатывал ассистентом инструктора в продвинутой группе рукопашного боя и посещал кружок по ксенолингвистике. Выбранные им предметы — ничто иное, как гремучая смесь; тем не менее, с каждым из них он справлялся исключительно хорошо, несмотря на несколько отметок о нарушениях правил.

И теперь он здесь, на вулканском судне посреди нигде, собирает растения и охраняет вулканцев. Срок его предстоящей службы здесь — месяц. Впереди у них ещё три недели и два дня. Спок не будет доступен последние пару дней заключительной недели из-за его... времени.

Спок хмурится, когда на мониторе возникает отражение Сарека, и, не оборачиваясь, произносит:

— Отец.

Он не заботится сменить экран на консоли, поскольку очевидно, что он уже попался.

— Почему ты интересуешься лейтенантом Кирком?

— Это не личная заинтересованность; я изучаю профили тех членов, с которыми мне придётся взаимодействовать в ходе высадочных операций.

Сарек не отвечает. Он задерживается дольше, чем это необходимо, затем отворачивается и пересекает мостик, как будто не случилось ничего необычного.

Спок чувствует себя чудовищно очевидным.

________________________________

В редких случаях, когда у Спока нет специфических задач, требующих его внимания, он возвращается в свою каюту, чтобы помедитировать. Учитывая, что его время близко, это наиболее разумный способ провести оставшееся дни. Возможно, ему станет легче, если он найдёт себе нового партнёра — его нареченная погибла в результате несчастного случая несколько лет назад. Обрыв их связи, заключенной в детстве, оказался не таким... болезненным... каким он, по имеющейся информации, должен был быть.

Сегодня он приходит в себя на полпути туда, куда он совершенно не собирался идти. Поглощенный мыслями о предстоящем ритуале на Вулкане, он оглядывается и обнаруживает себя в доке для шаттлов. 

Несколько членов экипажа проводят стандартные диагностические тесты и сгружают собранные образцы, но внимание Спока приковано только к одному из них. Просторный отсек, сплошь состоящий из прямых углов и вспышек света, отливает серым, но в его глубине мигает искорка золотого; она гудит датчиками трикодера, проверяющего дальний шаттл.

Спок бредёт туда, остро осознавая, как громыхают его ботинки по металлическому полу, и спрашивает:

— Вы и на инженерном деле специализируетесь, лейтенант?

Джим оборачивается, чтобы улыбнуться и повторить:

— Джим. Если ты не начнёшь называть меня так, то я перестану с тобой разговаривать.

...Что сделало бы всё неизмеримо проще.

Очень сухо Спок повторяет:

— Вы и на инженерном деле специализируетесь... Джим?

С лёгкой усмешкой — всего лишь приподнятый уголок губ, который как по сигналу пробуждает зону мозга Спока, находящуюся под строгим запретом — Джим отвечает:

— Я занимаюсь всем понемногу. Я вроде как гений.

Неточно и напыщенно, но это, тем не менее, впечатляет. Спок молчит, и Джим добавляет, кивая через плечо:

— Хочешь помочь мне с внутренней диагностикой?

В руках Джима только один трикодер, и нет совершенно ничего, с чем Спок мог бы помочь ему внутри шаттла. 

Тем не менее, он кивает и следует за Джимом. Питание отключено, и Джим закрывает дверь за ним ручным способом, оставаясь позади, вне зоны видимости окон. Они находятся в небольшом, пустом помещении, и Джим выключает трикодер и кладет его на одну из верхних коробок в углу.

Спок надеялся... вероятно, надежда — неверное слово... ожидал? Хотел? Вот оно. Но вулканцы не должны делать ничего из этого, и Спок напряженно застывает, когда Джим подходит к нему, прижимая к двери, как тогда в комнате Спока. Это воспоминание превращает конечности Спока в нечто гораздо менее устойчивое, чем они должны быть. Джим находится прямо в его личном пространстве, и он медлит, как будто давая ему шанс отстраниться. 

Спок не делает этого.

И Джим наклоняется к нему, на этот раз медленнее, склоняя голову набок и прижимаясь к его губам. Спок, не колеблясь, раскрывает рот; их языки встречаются на полпути. Между ними словно царит безмолвное соглашение, что они поступают верно, что это то, чего они оба хотят. Пальцы Спока скользят вверх от кистей Джима к его плечам, слабо сжимаясь на ткани его рубашки. Джим льнёт к нему каждой частичкой своего тела. Одна из его ног втискивается между бёдер Спока, и Спок хрипит Джиму в губы, чувствуя себя отчаянно нуждающимся и уязвимым.

Это не то ощущение, которое понравилось бы ему в обычной ситуации, но сейчас его разум застилает дымка. Спок совершенно теряется в Джиме, когда они соприкасаются; их поцелуй становится только жарче. Спок с силой вжимается в Джима, и движение их губ вырывает из его груди тихие звуки, которые он просто не может удержать в себе. Они дышат тяжело и загнанно. Одна из рук Джим ползет по его телу вниз и проскальзывает между тканью его штанов и белья по его коже. Эти длинные пальцы минуют мягкие завитки волос и находят основание его члена, который жадно напрягается в предвкушении прикосновения. Спок тесно вжимается в Джима. Джим такой горячий. Его пальцы обхватывают член, и Спок ловит ртом воздух.

Джим прислоняется лбом к его лбу и отстраняется достаточно для того, чтобы Спок мог простонать, протяжно, долго и совершенно бесстыдно. Джим ничто иное, как грех.

Джим целует его щеку, проводит языком по краешку уха, заставляя Спока содрогнуться, и мурлычет:

— Я хочу тебя.

Кто-то стучит в дверь. Сердце Спока едва не выскакивает прямо через живот, и всё, о чём он может думать, это _нетнетнет пусть этого не случится_. Но это повторяется вновь. Джим ворчит, вынимая руку из его штанов; его бедра подаются назад, чтобы дать Спока пространство. Спок не хочет пространства.

Он хочет Джима на себе _прямосейчас_ , но он не может позволить кому-либо узнать об этом. Джим берётся за рычаг ручного управления двери, крича:

— Одну секунду!

Он смотрит на Спока и спрашивает, уже тише:

— Ты в порядке?

Нет.

— Да.

Спок разглаживает свою форму и приказывает себе обмякнуть, пытаясь стоять идеально ровно. Он усилием воли обуздывает расширенные зрачки и краску на лице, когда Джим открывает дверь.

— Спок, — произносит один из вулканских учёных, которого окружают ещё два ровесника Спока. — Твоё присутствие требуется в Лаборатории С.

Спок кивает. Он не упускает то, как другие вулканцы смотрят на Джима, все ещё слегка грязного от работы с ручными механизмами и тяжело дышащего. Джим хмурится и смотрит исподлобья: другая сторона открытого выражения моций. 

— Увидимся, — практически выдыхает он, когда Спок выбирается из шаттла. 

— Мы обсудим оставшуюся часть твоей диагностики позднее, — произносит Спок невозмутимо, как будто они просто запускали тесты и не были вовлечены в... примитивное взаимодействие. Выражение лица Джима тут же меняется с разочарованного на предвкушающее, и он привлекательно изгибает губы в улыбке. 

Джим изумителен. Не может быть, чтобы другие не заметили этого. Не отрывая глаз от Спока, он произносит:

— Если это приглашение на ужин, то мой ответ «да».

Не существует способа ответить на это, не сделав ситуацию хуже или упустив возможность поужинать с Джимом. Поэтому Спок едва склоняет голову в кивке, поворачиваясь на каблуках. Прервавшие их вулканцы следуют за ним, и хотя он знает, что не должен, но он не может сдержать слабую вспышку негодования. 

У него так много проблем.

________________________________

Проверка шаттла успешно завершена, и группа высадки обнаруживает несколько занимательных экземпляров, скрытых под ледяным покровом на севере. Спок проверяет результаты последних тестов на своей консоли, когда к нему подходит Турек, сцепив руки за спиной и глядя Споку через плечо.

— Что-нибудь интересное?

— Пока готовы только предварительные результаты, — произносит Спок размеренно, меняя предметное стекло. 

Другой вулканский учёный — один из тех, с кем Спок часто работает, но редко разговаривает — садится рядом, слева от него, и пробегает глазами по экрану. Вулканский исследователь, замерший слева от Турека, неприкрыто наблюдает за Споком. 

— Я заметил, что ты подолгу разговариваешь с лейтенантом Кирком во время обеденных перерывов.

И в другое время тоже. Но Спок ничего не произносит, поскольку это был не вопрос. За исключением их троих комната пуста — на бета-смене всегда тише, и дискуссии возникают редко; если они случаются, то обычно включают в себя вещи, которые никогда не обсуждаются в присутствии Сарека или других старших офицеров. Наконец вулканец — Т'Перн, кажется, или что-то в этом духе — добавляет:

— Он очень провоцирует, этот человек.

— В высшей степени интересен, — соглашается Турек. 

Их лексикон в этом отношении ограничен, но Спок улавливает коннотации и подтекст — лейтенант Кирк соблазнителен, очарователен и эротичен в самом чистом виде. 

— Похоже, ты завёл с ним знакомство, Спок.

— Это так, — отвечает Спок просто.

Если бы вулканцы были более эмоционально открыты, Спок бы предположил, что его сверстники впечатлены... или завидуют. В их голосах проскальзывает что-то, что он не вполне может распознать. Это странное ощущение. Спок не привык обладать тем, что желают другие. Но сейчас это так, совершенно точно.

________________________________

Спок привыкает к компании во время приёмов пищи. Ощущение неуюта постепенно сходит на нет. Джим находит его постоянно и безошибочно, каждый раз с новым земным блюдом, которое зачастую употребляется руками — несмотря на протесты Спока. Теперь уже Спок хочет прекратить это, чтобы избежать пытливых взглядов окружающих, которые находят то, как Джим держит хлебные палочки, совершенно неотразимым. 

Спок не может их винить. Он ест свои собственные хлебные палочки — пробуя их по настоянию Джима — при помощи вилки и ножа, поскольку они слишком длинные, чтобы есть их палочками, а Спок не желает устраивать спектакль. 

— Ты же знаешь, что это делается не так, верно? — смеётся Джим.

И Спок просто наслаждается звуком его смеха.

По его мнению, палочки слишком резкие. Вкус реплицированного сыра не был его выбором, хотя Джиму, кажется, нравится. Спок все равно доедает, и на следующий день Джим, пробуя его салат, почти не жалуется (разумеется, вновь не спрашивая разрешения у Спока). Похоже, делиться едой это и правда земная традиция.

Джим засовывает в рот конец палочки и тут же пальцем проталкивает её дальше, когда Спок спрашивает:

— Что ты планируешь делать после окончания твоей службы на этом судне?

Джим ухмыляется, жуя, и парирует:

— Что заставляет тебя думать, что я собираюсь уходить?

Поскольку Спок не желает признаваться, что он читал файл Джима, он произносит:

— На борту этого судна смены состава экипажа далеко не редкость. Кроме того, вскоре мы возвратимся на Вулкан, по пути минуя ближайшую к Земле базу Федерации.

Пожимая плечами, Джим признается, глядя в сторону:

— Тут ты меня подловил. — Затем он откидывается назад в кресле, и его красивое лицо излучает уверенность. — Я собираюсь стать капитаном.

Спок поднимает бровь. 

— Нет, серьёзно. Я правда собираюсь это сделать. У меня будет своё судно, исследовательская модель Звездного Флота, и я буду путешествовать по всей Вселенной. ...Сейчас я набираю опыт для улучшения своего личного дела.

Он поднимает ещё одну палочку и начинает её жевать, как будто он только что не провозгласил ничего особенно важного.

— Значит, ты запросил назначение сюда для строчки в своём резюме? — Необъяснимо и беспочвенно, но Спок чувствует себя слегка разочарованным. Он не в силах определить причину этого.

Джим качает головой, выглядя неожиданно задумчиво. Он опять делает это движение, скользя рукой по столу и касаясь руки Спока, нежно поглаживая его запястье. Глаза Джима становятся серьёзными, голос немного тише. От его прикосновения Спок чувствует то, что он не должен чувствовать.

— Нет, я... я сам не знаю, честно говоря. Подвернулась возможность, и я просто почувствовал, что я не могу упустить её. Это был инстинкт. Я из тех, кто слушает внутренний голос, понимаешь? — Он делает паузу, и уголок его губ ползет вверх, превращаясь в улыбку, которая будоражит Споков и без того одурманенный разум. — ...А потом я встретил тебя, и, думаю, теперь я знаю причину.

Спок хмурится.

Он тоже знает причину. Он знает и он не должен знать. Его время почти вышло. Это очень неразумная мысль, но ему уже нет спасения от этих голубых глаз и чарующей улыбки.

Спок прочищает горло, высвобождая ладонь и возвращаясь к еде. Колени Джима касаются его коленей. Спок не отстраняется.

________________________________

Спок находится в лаборатории вместе с несколькими сверстниками, когда Джим заглядывает туда. Это не то место, где он часто показывается, и несколько погруженных в работу вулканцев отрывают взгляды от своих микроскопов и консолей.

Джим берёт прямой курс на Спока, останавливаясь прямо перед ним, и Спок ощущает непростительную потребность приосаниться. Человек, которого все хотят — запретный плод, который так соблазнительно маячит прямо перед их глазами — не имеет ни одной другой причины находиться здесь, кроме как из-за _Спока_ , и Спок остро чувствует пристальное внимание всех находящихся в помещении.

— Я могу поговорить с тобой? — спрашивает Джим требовательно и с любопытством.

Спок кивает. 

— Ты можешь говорить.

Джим издаёт короткий смешок. Он продолжает улыбаться, произнося:

— Думаю, нам лучше выйти. Пойдём. 

Он _прикасается_ к Споку, прямо к его плечу, прямо перед всеми. Его рука скользит вниз по руке Спока, переплетая их пальцы и вытягивая его из кресла. Пока они следуют к двери, Спок слышит звон в ушах от волны шепотков за спиной, но он не может разобрать слова. Они выходят в коридор, и серые двери смыкаются за их спинами. 

Коридор пуст. Джим роняет его ладонь, оборачивается и спрашивает:

— Что такое _пон фарр_?

Внутренности Спока превращаются в лёд. Плотно сжав губы, он только через минуту находится с ответом.

— Это вулканское дело, которое мы не обсуждаем с чужаками.

— О, ну вот не надо этого, — фыркает Джим. — Видишь ли, я случайно подслушал шёпот одного из парней в доке, но когда я спросил его, что это значит, он мне ничего больше не сказал.

— И я дам тебе тот же ответ, — просто ответил Спок. Потому что гораздо легче ответить так, чем рассказать ему правду; и то, что кто-то обсуждал это в доках почти полностью уверяет его в том, что речь шла о нём. Его время почти вышло. Они собираются вернуться на Вулкан специально ради него, и там ему предстоит крайне неприятное времяпровождение, даже если всё сложится благополучно. Он не... подготовлен к этому.

Он не готов обсуждать это с Джимом, особенно если это означает конец тому, что бы там не происходило между ними. Несмотря на то, что Спок в полной мере осознает, что их... 'дружба'... неприемлема. Джим одаривает его умоляющим взглядом, которого оказывается достаточно, чтобы живот Спока мучительно сжался от потребности угодить Джиму. 

Но его губы уже разомкнулись, произнося те слова, которые он должен произнести:

— Я не могу. 

Джим хмурится.

Вздохнув, он кивает, глядя в сторону, как будто он понимает (но он не понимает). Он ворчит:

— Ну ладно. — Затем, после паузы, — в любом случае спасибо.

И он, кивнув Споку вновь, отворачивается и следует дальше по коридору.

Глаза Спока автоматически падают на Джимов тыл, который обворожительно покачивается при ходьбе. Спок совершенно отчетливо чувствует себя _слабым_.


	3. ~

У Сарека есть небольшой личный офис сбоку от мостика. В нём имеется стол со встроенной консолью, большой экран, обычно демонстрирующий изображение Вулкана, и на этом всё. Спок сидит в кресле напротив стола, остро осознавая, что его время подходит к концу. 

— Ты уже начинаешь чувствовать изменения? — спрашивает Сарек, не отрываясь от экрана компьютера. Он сцепляет руки в замок и устраивает на них свой подбородок, его глаза пробегают по словам, которые Спок не способен увидеть. 

Спок хочет ответить «нет». Он хотел бы, чтобы медитация помогала, но это не так. Он видит человека во сне, когда спит, и его глаза блуждают, когда он бодрствует. Он отвечает просто:

— Это происходит. 

Сарек кивает. Он наконец отворачивается от консоли, полностью сосредоточиваясь на Споке. Как будто уловив невысказанную мысль, он произносит:

— Твою нареченную постиг несчастный случай, — Спок кивает. — Тебе будет назначен новый партнёр. Мы прибудем на Вулкан через пять дней. Меня поставили в известность, что ты не единственный вулканец на борту, кто ожидает наступления _пон фарра_. Его суженая погибла в результате того же инцидента. Это было несчастливое для всех нас событие. 

Спок не знал, что кто-то разделяет постигшую его участь. Это должен быть мужчина, в ином случае Сарек без колебаний поставил бы их в пару. Вулканцы способны иметь связь с мужчинами, но это не идеальное соглашение — мужчины не могут иметь детей. Спок хочет узнать личность того, о ком он говорит, но он знает, что не должен спрашивать. 

— Сувал, — отвечает Сарек на его мысли. — Пилот альфа-смены. Он будет грозным соперником, если у вас будет возможность выбирать между кандидатами, которых вам предоставит совет по прибытии на Вулкан. Критически важно, чтобы ты продолжал медитацию и сохранил с её помощью как можно больше самосознания.

— Именно так я и поступлю. 

— Также необходимо, чтобы ты не позволял себе отвлекаться на посторонние раздражители. 

Спок напрягается гораздо более заметно, чем ему бы хотелось. Он совершенно точно знает, на что Сарек ссылается, и это не то, чем он гордится. Все, что он может — это притвориться, что его беспокойство беспочвенно, несмотря на собственные опасения. Он произносит:

— Я понимаю. 

— Это хорошо. 

На этом разговор заканчивается, и Сарек отворачивается к консоли: недвусмысленный сигнал, что он может быть свободен. Спок встаёт, поправляет униформу и удаляется.

________________________________

На руках у него нет никакой информации о личностях предполагаемых кандидатов на роль его партнёра, с которыми Спок встретится на Вулкане. Сарек не сообщает ничего. По всей видимости, он полагает совершенно неважным то, что Спок будет связан с кем-то теоретически до конца жизни и не будет знать о нём ничего до минуты заключения связи. 

Сувал — чрезвычайно привлекательный мужчина, который большую часть времени проводит в доке для шаттлов. Где также почти всегда можно обнаружить и Джима. Спок проходит мимо доков чаще, чем это необходимо, в попытке увидеть, взаимодействуют ли они между собой, но никогда не застает их вместе.

Точнее будет сказать, что Сувал нередко следит за ним взглядом, как делают и другие вулканцы, но Джим всего лишь по-человечески дружелюбен с ними, ничего личного. Он не смеётся над их не-шутками и не касается их рук. У Сувала безупречное личное дело, и Спок не имеет намерения с ним разговаривать.

Спок также не должен иметь намерения разговаривать с Джимом. В попытке смягчить грядущую катастрофу он работает допоздна. Когда он пересекает обеденный зал двумя часами позже обычного, тот пуст. От этого его живот сводит сухим спазмом, но он говорит себе, что со временем ему станет легче. Он не может себе позволить привязываться больше, чем это уже случилось. Спок очевидно играет с огнём. 

Он только отворачивается от репликатора, сжимая поднос с салатом из сливовых корней, когда в дверях показывается Джим и немедленно устремляется к нему. Спок приказывает себе выбрать столик и сесть так, как будто он его не заметил.

Джим заказывает спагетти — блюдо, требующее использования вилки, хвала всем богам, — и присоединяется к нему. 

— Как работа? — спрашивает Джим, накручивая макароны на вилку.

— Адекватно. А твоя? — Спок предпринимает попытку звучать как обычно.

Джим видит его насквозь. 

— Закончилась, уже довольно давно. Как, впрочем, и твоя, если подумать. Ты задержался, или...?

Целое мгновение Спок думал, что смог выкрутиться, но сейчас он оказывается в неуютной ситуации, застыв перед выбором — откровенно солгать или сказать неудобную правду. Вулканцы не лгут. Джим запихивает в рот целую вилку макарон, и его другая рука нашаривает колено Спока под столом. По позвоночнику Спока пробегают крупные мурашки удовольствия. Вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос, он спрашивает:

— Почему ты прикасаешься ко мне?

Джим пожимает плечами. 

— Потому что я этого хочу.

Он придвигается ближе, и его пальцы ползут вверх. Пульс Спока подскакивает и превышает свою обычную норму. Они в комнате одни, но это не делает ситуацию более приемлемой. Когда Спок на это ничего не отвечает, он добавляет:

— Слушай, я не могу полностью объяснить, почему я чувствую то, что чувствую, хорошо? Я просто знаю, что меня тянет к тебе, и, думаю, ты чувствуешь то же самое. Я имею в виду, что... нам же весело вместе, не так ли? — Он усмехается, светло, как и всегда, и его радость почти осязаема.

В веселье нет ничего логичного. 

— Да.

Но это не должно ничего значить.

Это не сработает. Это не сработает. Тревога _пон фарра_ бросает его в дрожь.

И он знает, что Джим прошёл бы с ним через это, если бы он попросил. Но он просто не может. Рука Джима не поднимается выше, но успокаивающе сжимается на его колене. Наверняка Джим заметил его смятение. 

Спок поднимает свой поднос, встаёт и говорит:

— Мне жаль. Я... утомился сильнее, чем мне казалось. — Он ненавидит то, что Джим больше не касается его. Джим хмурится. — Я прошу извинить меня.

Он отворачивается и идёт прочь.

________________________________

Его разум беспокоен, хотя и непродуктивен. Медитация не помогает. Спок пялится в потолок через окружающий его мрак, когда его коммуникатор пищит. Он перекатывается на кровати и идёт к столу, смутно гадая, кто будет посреди ночи связываться с ним при помощи коммуникатора, а не консоли. Он готовится услышать слова Сарека о чрезвычайной ситуации.

Вместо этого он слышит голос Джима.

— _Прости, ты не спишь?  
_  
Даже слыша только его голос, Спок чувствует себя.... лучше.

— Уже не сплю, — как он не спал и до звонка; технически, это не ложь.

Джим вздыхает.

— _Чёрт, прости._

— Всё в порядке. Что ты хотел?

— _Услышать твой голос_ , — в то время как щёки Спока горят зелёным от прилившей к ним крови, Джим смеётся. — _Ну разве это не ванильно? У тебя была собака, когда ты был маленьким?_

Что ж, это совершенно непоследовательно. Спок даже не уверен, откуда начать, так что он произносит на пробу:

— Каким образом мой голос оказался связан с земным стручковым растением?

Джим моментально ударяется в почти истерический хохот, и Споку приходится отодвинуть коммуникатор дальше от лица, чтобы убавить громкость. Он устраивается на кровати, подтягивая одеяло выше. Ему и без звонка Джима было трудно перестать думать о нём каждую секунду.

— _Ты слишком забавный, Спок. Не парься. Итак, так у тебя была собака?_

— У нас не было собаки.

— _Чёрт, жалко. Тогда кошка?_

— Если ты говоришь о домашних животных, то да, у меня был питомец.

Он почти уверен, что может слышать, как Джим улыбается, что, разумеется, невозможно. 

— _Клёво. Кто это был?_

— Сехлат.

— _Что это такое?_

Спок на мгновение задумывается.

— Я бы сказал, что он имеет сходство с человеческим медвежонком, хотя он и крупнее: в ширину он размером со взрослого, а в длину с ребёнка. У него выгнутая спина, густая шерсть, и он передвигается на четырех лапах. — Затем ему снова приходит в голову: — Почему ты спрашиваешь меня об этом?

— _Звучит не особенно похоже на плюшевого мишку._

Спок хмурится, глядя на коммуникатор. Это не то, о чем он спрашивал. Но Джим, сделав паузу, вздыхает:

— _Думаю, я просто хотел завязать разговор. На этом корабле трудно найти время побыть с тобой вместе. Я хотел узнать тебя получше. Ты когда-нибудь хотел, чтобы мы были на корабле Федерации?_

Настала очередь Спока задавать вопросы. 

— Почему именно судно Федерации?

— _Потому что тогда мы могли бы исследовать галактику и дальше. В смысле, не пойми меня неправильно, жажда знаний это здорово и всё такое, но... кому понравится разглядывать цветочки, когда можно исследовать целые планеты, понимаешь?_

Спок понимает. Но он сомневается, что Сарек одобрит его службу на исследовательским судне, которое заполнено таким большим количеством... непредсказуемых существ. Вулканцы — очень обстоятельная раса. Какой смысл исследовать вселенную, когда они до конца не понимают то, что их окружает? И всё же часть Спока, более человеческая его часть, задаётся другими вопросами...

— И ты будешь капитаном этого судна? — спрашивает Спок.

— _Естественно_ , — Джим издаёт смешок. — _А ты можешь быть моим первым помощником. Мне понадобиться хороший офицер по науке. Мы будем дрейфовать среди звёзд, и ты сможешь изучать всё, что захочешь, сколько душе угодно._

Спок чувствует себя смешным, просто представляя это. Концепция мечтаний — это одна из тех многих вещей, которую он не понимает в людях. Однако Джим рисует ему что-то очень интригующее, что-то очень заманчивое. Тем не менее, они ушли от темы разговора. Даже зная, что у него нет причин продолжать разговор, Спок не хочет, чтобы звонок заканчивался. 

— _Спок_?

— Я здесь.

— _Ты будешь моим первым офицером?_

Спок колеблется. Его рот отвечает прежде, чем разум успевает остановить:

— Я обдумаю это.

Он чувствует, как Джим просиял от этих слов. ...Вероятно, Джим станет хорошим капитаном. 

Они ещё долго разговаривают, и Спок не выключает коммуникатор до тех пор, пока много часов спустя Джим не засыпает на том конце линии.

________________________________

Пальцы Спока все ещё сжимают расческу. Он пристально смотрит на свое отражение. Его волосы идеальны, его униформа безупречна, его осанка прямая, как и всегда. 

Но кое-что изменилось, и нет смысла игнорировать это. Рано или поздно, но ему придётся встретиться с самим собой, ему придётся встретиться с другими.

Он... очарован Джимом Кирком. Нет смысла отрицать этого. Он думает о Джиме слишком много. Он начинает гадать, какую модель корабля вверят Джиму. Спок больше не сомневается в том, что однажды Джим станет капитаном. Он чересчур бесцеремонен и самоуверен, но он несомненно талантлив и обаятелен. Он тот, кто идёт по жизни с успехом и всегда получает то, что хочет.

По всей видимости, он хочет Спока.

Спок хочет...

Дверь перед ним открывается, когда он приближается к выходу, опуская расческу. Время работы. Коридор кажется холодным и, по необъяснимой причине, слегка неустойчивым. Возможно, это из-за недостатка сна. Ему необходимо забрать с мостика свое новое расписание заданий; он закончил свое последнее назначение вчера.

Сарек на посту. Как только Спок заходит, он поднимается и направляется в свой офис, и Спок знает достаточно, чтобы проследовать за ним. Обычно приказы не обсуждаются в приватной обстановке, но он все ещё надеется, что речь пойдет именно об этом.

Как только дверь закрывается, Сарек оборачивается, сцепляя руки за спиной. Он даже не садится, и не даёт возможность сделать то же самое. Он смотрит на Спока совершенно бесстрастно, и произносит:

— Ты должен оборвать какие бы то ни было отношения, связывающие тебя и лейтенанта Кирка. 

Обе брови Спока поднимаются. Это его способ едва обозначить то, что он хочет выплеснуть в полной мере; его сердце желает ускорить бег, а лёгкие — остановиться. _Пон фарр_ становится ближе с каждым днём. 

Когда Спок на это ничего не произносит, Сарек спрашивает:

— Значит, ты подчинишься? 

Спок не может сказать «да». Поэтому он спрашивает:

— Почему я должен сделать это? 

Он знает. Он знает. Но внутри него все ещё живёт часть, которая отказывается...

— Ты знаешь, почему, Спок. Вскоре настанет момент, когда ты выберешь партнёра на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Если только учесть, что Спок лишен права выбора. Сарек отворачивается и проходит к столу, опускаясь в кресло. Спок не двигается.

— Неразумно начинать отношения, которые только усложнят твоё будущее. Я отдаю тебе должное и предполагаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы лейтенант Кирк стал угрозой для твоего будущего партнёра. Тем не менее, поскольку во время _пон фарр_ ты будешь уязвим, существует вероятность, что в тот день, когда _плак тау_ настигнет тебя в полной мере, ты будешь в смятении. В таком случае для вас обоих это будет в высшей степени неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Тебе будет найден гораздо более подходящий партнёр на Вулкане.

Он замолкает, хотя не похоже, что он закончил свою мысль.

Спок ждет.

За этим ничего не следует.

— Я понимаю, отец, — произносит он. Что на самом деле правдиво. Однако это совершенно точно не означает согласие, хотя и может быть легко с ним спутано. 

Сарек, похоже, так это и воспринимает. Спок не чувствует необходимости его поправить.

— Хорошо. — Затем, после паузы. — Свободен.

Спок усилием воли заставляет себя дотерпеть до того момента, как он покинет офис, чтобы позволить бьющей его внутренней дрожи сотрясти наконец его тело. После этого он пересекает мостик чересчур быстро, забывая про расписание.

________________________________

Это самая долгая смена на его памяти, что совершенно бессмысленно, поскольку время — константа, и оно абсолютно той же длины, как и всегда. 

Но он не может сконцентрироваться. Не единожды он замечает, что его нога дергается. _Пон фарр_ , вероятно. Или _Джим_. Оба смертельны. Он пропустил обед. Он пропустил ужин. Его желудок сводит. Не потому, что он пуст. Джим связался с ним при помощи коммуникатора и спросил, не хочет ли он перекусить, но Спок отказался, объяснив, что он занят и должен работать. Джим высказал понимание. Джим предложил принести ему чай. 

_Спок хотел чаю_. Но он едва ли мог согласиться в комнате, полной вулканцев, каждый из которых мог пойти к его отцу. Перед тем, как отключиться, Джим пожаловался, что Сувал докапывается до него. Спок отчаянно попытался сдержать усмешку. 

Сейчас уже день подходит к концу, и он должен сделать _что-то_ , хотя все, чего он желает — это лечь и свернуться в клубок, желательно _в объятиях Джима_. Его плечи напряжены, когда он покидает Лабораторию А. Он отвратительный вулканец; неудивительно, что другие дети никогда не водились с ним.

И Джим стоит там, прислоняясь к стене с ПАДДом в одной руке и чашкой в другой. Принимая Спока так просто. Он, хмурясь, вскидывает взгляд, когда Спок подходит к нему:

— Ты как?

Спок мечется сразу между несколькими вариантами ответа, прежде чем определяется:

— Я функционирую. 

Выглядя до смешного сочувствующим, Джим передаёт ему чашку. Вулканская смесь чаев. Сочувствие — это не то, с чем Спок привык иметь дело. Это непривычное чувство, и он произносит:

— Благодарю.

Синтетическая чашка горячая в его руке.

— Хочешь, мы найдём тебе что-нибудь поесть?

Спок качает головой. Это все, на что он способен. Он подносит чашку к губам, и это чересчур успокаивает — его глаза закрываются. Чай тёплый. Вулканцам не требуется так много питательных веществ, как людям; он будет в порядке. Но чай ему иррационально нравится, потому его принёс Джим.

Джим встаёт позади него, оборачивая руку вокруг его торса. _Руку вокруг его торса_. Коридор пуст, но он все ещё чувствует себя неуверенно. Джим начинает идти, увлекая Спока за собой. 

Спок выскальзывает из-под его руки и молча следует за Джимом, так что им не приходится обсуждать, куда они идут. Разговоры обычно заводят туда, куда не нужно. По пути Спок цедит чай, направляясь к каютам экипажа.

Но они останавливаются, не дойдя до его комнаты, и Джим проводит его в свои покои, подталкивая сквозь дверь. Она закрывается за ними. Спок не может понять, зачем они здесь. Джим кладет ПАДД на какой-то ящик. Его комната практически неотличима от комнаты Спока, за исключением нескольких фотографий, и одежды на полу, и модели космического судна Звездного флота на прикроватной тумбочке. Джим оборачивается к Споку, вторгаясь прямо в его личное пространство, и говорит:

— Я знаю, что ты проходишь через этот самый _пон фарр_ — что бы это ни значило. И, очевидно, ты справляешься с ним не особенно хорошо. Поговори со мной.

Через мгновение Спок понимает, что пальцы вокруг его чашки дрожат. Джим забирает её из его рук и кладет рядом с ПАДДом, и теперь Споку нужно куда-то деть свои руки. Они хотят быть на Джиме. Он заводит их за спину, пытаясь стоять идеально ровно. Он чувствует себя так, будто он балансирует на краю в шаге от падения, и он уже почти привык к этому ощущению.

Ему требуется ещё несколько секунд, чтобы найти силы выдавить:

— Мы больше не можем видеться друг с другом. 

На лице Джима отражается изумление. Затем он хмурится.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что так должно быть. 

— Ну, а я с этим не согласен. — Спок сводит брови вместе. Джим выглядит предельно серьезным, стоя совсем рядом с ним со скрещенными руками. — В смысле, если я тебе не нравлюсь, то это одно дело, но если это какая-то идиотская вулканская традиция, то пошло оно всё нахрен. 

Недовольный, Спок пытается подавить раздражение от того, что обычаи его родины назвали «идиотскими». Слегка смягчаясь, Джим добавляет:

— Я имею в виду, если я тебе правда не нравлюсь... если ты мне скажешь это, то я никогда больше не подойду к тебе, клянусь.

Горло Спока пересыхает. Было бы так просто закончить всё сейчас. Но он не способен солгать. И он не хочет этого делать. Он чувствует...

Он вздыхает. У него нет выбора. Похоже, Джим увидел, что он смягчился, поскольку в следующую секунду он тянет его к кровати. Спок позволяет увлечь себя и садится, чувствуя себя неудобно и не на своём месте. Кровать не заправлена. Они сидят прямо на простынях, одеяло сдвинуто к краю. Колени Джима задевает его. Джим говорит:

— Скажи мне. Я знаю, что ты не должен, но я не остановлюсь до тех пор, пока не пойму, с чем имею дело. Я хочу помочь тебе.

— Ты не можешь мне помочь, — Спок останавливается. У него... у него нет другого выбора. Он знает, что он не должен, не может, но это _Джим_ , и у него нет иного способа не позволить Джиму постоянно преследовать его, неодолимо соблазняя и сводя с ума. Именно поэтому, и ещё потому что Джим крепко сжимает его ладонь, держа её на коленях. — Если я скажу тебе, ты не должен никому позволить узнать, что я поделился с тобой этой информацией.

— Я понимаю. — И он выглядит так, как будто действительно понимает.

Спок делает глубокий вдох. Дрожащий, гораздо более дрожащий, чем он готов это признать. Он облизывает губы — нервная реакция, которой у него не должно быть. Всё рушится буквально на глазах.

— _Пон фарр_ это... это ужасный недуг, от которого страдают все вулканцы. Это цикличный процесс, повторяющийся много раз в течение нашей жизни, и когда он наступает, то должны соблюдаться... определенные ритуалы... 

Спок запинается. Он знает, что этого недостаточно, но он не представляет, как сформулировать остальное. Джим держит его за руку, глядя на него умоляюще. Снова. Он уже так сильно увяз в этом. 

— Если их не провести, то мы впадаем в безумие и... — Ещё один вдох. — Умираем.

—Умираете? — повторяет Джим. Его лицо излучает тревогу, и он подаётся ближе, придвигается ближе, поглаживая тыльную часть ладони Спока, только усложняя ситуацию. — Ты умрёшь? До тех пор, пока... пока что? Что это за ритуалы?

Спока трясёт. Почему его трясёт? Это всё так кошмарно _постыдно_. Ему трудно говорить.

— Мы должны... мы должны жениться, в некотором смысле. Спариться с... ах, их назначают в очень раннем возрасте, но несколько лет назад случилось землетрясение, унесшее жизни многих вулканцев, включая мою нареченную... — Он смотрит вниз и немного в сторону, на незастеленную постель, потому что это проще, чем смотреть на Джима. — Мы возвращаемся на Вулкан. Мне будет выбран иной в качестве партнёра, и именно поэтому мы не можем... мы не должны продолжать...

 _Это_.

Джим больше не гладит его руку, теперь он с силой стискивает её в своей ладони. Джим подаётся вперёд, слишком близко, и хотя Спок продолжает смотреть в сторону, но он все ещё может видеть Джима, может чувствовать, как тот угрожающе нависает над ним. 

— Что означает «выбран»? Ты никогда не встречал его до этого? — Спок едва качает головой. Это не... это не должно быть важно. Его отец сделает логичный выбор. — Да это просто смешно! Ты не можешь вот так... просто взять и _связать жизнь_ с кем-то, кого даже не знаешь! Я... Спок...

Джим переходит на удрученное бормотание. 

Спок смотрит на него, потому что на него нельзя не смотреть, и видит, что все черты лица Джима излучают смятение. Он смотрит на Спока с таким отчаянием. Споку приходит в голову, как мало времени он на самом деле знает Джима, и тем не менее тот оказался к нему ближе, чем кто-либо иной из его расы, чем все, с кем он годами служил на одном судне. Джим стискивает его руку чуть сильнее.

Джим произносит:

— Выбери меня. 

— Что?

— Выбери меня, — повторяет Джим. — В качестве своего партнёра. Мы, по крайней мере, встречались раньше. И между нами есть что-то, что... ты знаешь... это должно быть то, почему меня так тянет к тебе, почему я знал, что должен оказаться на этом корабле...

— Это просто смешно. — За исключением того, что это не так, и сердце Спока бьётся слишком быстро. Это совершенно не смешно, то, как его _тянет_ к Джиму, то, как он не может выбросить его из головы — но человек никогда раньше не был предназначенным супругом, и это всё не так просто, но Спок...

— Это не смешно, — произносит Джим, звуча уверенно. Так уверенно, глядя прямо в лицо Споку с расстояния всего лишь в несколько сантиметров; Спок может почувствовать на подбородке его дыхание. — Ты когда-нибудь слушал свой внутренний голос? Ты не можешь отрицать, что у нас что-то есть.

Конечно, у них есть что-то... у них есть всё... но они должны остановиться, или... или...

Рот Джима накрывает его. Горячий и быстрый _и это всё, чего Спок когда-либо желал_. Джим в его руках, и их тела прижаты друг к другу, ноги переплетены у края кровати. Пальцы Джима путаются в его волосах, гладят его спину, руки смыкаются вокруг плеч и пояса. Руки Спока не могут оставаться спокойными, они шарят по телу Джима. Он закрывает глаза. Язык Джима скользит по его нёбу, губы Джима касаются его губ, их носы сталкиваются и подбородки задевают друг друга, он чувствует лёгкую колючесть его щетины на своей коже. Температура в комнате резко взлетает, и всё происходит так быстро, но так идеально, и Спок думает, что он уже начал сходить с ума, потому что это единственное объяснение, которое он может вообразить. 

Он подаётся назад из его объятий, пожираемый отчаянным желанием не делать этого, так сильно пытаясь думать о Сареке и логике и о том, что он не животное. Пока что. Руки Джима остаются в его волосах и на спине. Они тяжело дышат, губы Спока влажные, а губы Джима розовые и мягкие и прямо перед ним, но...

— Мы не можем это сделать. 

— Скажи мне, что ты не хочешь меня.

— Конечно, я хочу тебя! — рычит Спок, поражая самого себя абсолютной и бесповоротной утратой контроля. Он разрывается на части. Джим выглядит таким же изумлённым, но ещё и решительным, не отводя от него горящего взгляда. — Но всё совсем не так — это всерьёз. Это на всю жизнь, Джим. Возможно, мы сможем разорвать связь, если это потребуется, но за это придётся заплатить большую цену; эта связь предполагается как постоянная. И _пон фарр_ сам по себе, это тяжкое испытание. Я не буду самим собой то время, пока он длится. Это может занять дни. Даже вместе с тобой я буду не больше, чем животное; я буду использовать и терзать тебя, а поскольку человеческие сексуальные возможности не могут тягаться с...

— Ты не знаешь, с кем ты говоришь, — рычит Джим всё с тем же жаром. — Поверь мне, я всё это выдержу. Я хочу тебя. Я хочу тебя, я хочу тебя, я хочу тебя — я хочу взять тебя и трахнуть на каждой горизонтальной поверхности этого крошечного корабля, и я был бы счастлив позволить тебе трахнуть меня как монстр прямо сейчас.

В голове Спока полная сумятица. Жаркое марево. Всё, что Джим произносит, заставляет его хотеть слушать. Джим будет блестящим капитаном. И Спок... Спок может следовать за ним, и...

Спок с силой целует Джима, опрокидывая его назад, и они вместе падают на постель позади них. Джим забирается на него, садясь верхом, и хватает его за бёдра, двигая вверх, устраивая их на кровати как следует, так что каблуки ботинок Спока зарываются в матрас. Джим трётся об него, его штаны вздымаются в паху, руки шарят по его телу, а губы крадут из него весь воздух. Спок пытается прикоснуться к каждой частичке его тела. У Джима восхитительна задница, Спок хватается за неё и сжимает. Он совершенно потерял власть над собой, но Джим в его руках живой и тёплый. Джим даёт глотнуть ему воздуха, целуя уголок рта и спускаясь вниз по челюсти.

— Мы не можем, — стонет Спок. — Мы не...

Руки Джима смыкаются на поясе его брюк. Спок хватает Джима за запястья, удерживая его на месте вулканской силой, и Спок поворачивает лицо так, чтобы он мог прижаться лбом к его лбу. Глядя прямо в потрясающие глаза Джима, Спок облизывает губы и произносит так твёрдо, как только способен:

— Не... не наши штаны... останемся в них. 

Это его способ показать, что он сдается, соглашаясь на остальное. Джим садится и единым плавным движением скидывает китель, затем через голову снимает майку, откидывая их в сторону как ненужные. Спок жадно облизывает глазами выставленное напоказ тело, от золотистой кожи до идеальных мускулов. Свет в комнате Джима не такой яркий, как у него — возможно, Джим предпочитает полумрак — и он подчеркивает всё, и руки Спока взлетают, чтобы коснуться, но Джим сам подаётся к нему. Он дёргает за молнию кителя Спока, и Спок приподнимается на локтях, чтобы помочь ему, всё ещё не разрывая поцелуя. Китель летит на пол, присоединяясь к остальной одежде. Джим задирает на нём рубашку. Она застревает на подмышках, и Джим наклоняется, чтобы облизать его грудь, заставляя Спока запрокинуть голову в стоне. 

Этот коварный язык оборачивается вокруг одного из его сосков, лаская его, и скользит к другому, втягивая его в рот и...

— А-ах...

Спок стыдится себя, но остановиться он не в силах. Джим тоже ни жестом не показывает, что он собирается останавливаться. Он вновь припадает к его рту, их животы притираются, кожа прикасается к коже. Это всё, чего Спок когда-либо желал. Он никогда в своей жизни не чувствовал себя более соединённым с кем-либо.

Джим с силой целует его, вдавливая в подушки, и останавливается только для того, чтобы выдохнуть: 

— Сейчас... сейчас мы оставим брюки, но... но когда _пон фарр_ начнется, по-настоящему начнётся, ты придёшь ко мне.

Руки Джима забираются по телу Спока выше, и два пальца прижимаются к коже прямо напротив его сердца.

Вулканский поцелуй. Спок роняет свою руку поверх руки Джима, удерживая её на месте. Приказ его будущего капитана.

Он кивает и сворачивается в руках партнёра, которого он _хочет_.


	4. ~

_Пон фарр_ , по всей видимости, уже вмешивается во внутренние часы Спока. Он просыпается раньше Джима, когда свет ещё выключен и красноватые огни прикроватной консоли отбрасывают на них блики. На них накинуты одеяла, и Спок вспотел, прижавшись к спине Джима и забросив на него руку. Ни на ком из них нет рубашек. Они все ещё в брюках. На них нет ботинок. Спок слегка поворачивает голову, прижимаясь ухом к шее Джима, и слушает его сердечный ритм. Он размеренный и медленный, дыхание глубокое. Джим всё ещё спит.

Поэтому Спок решает, что он без опаски может остаться ещё на несколько минут, обнимая Джима и чувствуя его всеми органами чувств. Джим так восхитительно умещается в его руках. Никакой другой партнёр не будет настолько идеален, Спок уверен в этом. Когда он наконец приподнимается на локте, он может увидеть лицо Джима, удовлетворенное и мирное. Во сне Джим выглядит совсем не таким беспокойным и опасным, как в жизни. Его светлые волосы чуть влажные от пота и разметаны по подушке, одна рука под головой. Его губы едва приоткрыты. Спок чувствует непреодолимое желание поцеловать их. Но угол неудобный, так что он сдерживается. 

Они оба в комнате Джима. Всё так, как и должно быть, но так, как не будет. Споку нужно в душ. Он пахнет... _унижением_. Если он примет его здесь, то велика вероятность, что он разбудит Джима. И велика вероятность, что тогда Джим заберётся к нему и...

Медленно и осторожно Спок отодвигает одеяло, перелезая через своего спутника. Он находит свою рубашку и китель сваленными в смятую кучу, и осторожно одевается. Он обнаруживает свои ботинки закинутыми на стол, его носки лежат вразброс неподалёку; он обувается. Несмотря на то, что в комнате темно, Спок видит своё собственное отражение в экране выключенного компьютера и пытается пальцами расчесать волосы. Нельзя, чтобы его увидели в таком виде.

Он не хочет уходить. Уже на полпути к двери он всё же останавливается, бросая взгляд через плечо. Джим всё ещё блаженно спит в объятиях мрака. Спок сжимает руки в кулаки, прижимая их к бокам. Он не должен возвращаться. Но он _хочет_.

Он отворачивается и покидает каюту, глядя в пол.

________________________________

Концентрироваться с каждым разом становится всё сложнее. Каким-то образом Спок сумел продраться сквозь свой отчёт о Рицилианской Орхидее, которая, как он установил, будет идеальна для использования в некоторых медицинских сферах. Результаты набросаны в ПАДДе, который он держит трясущимися пальцами. Он на пути на мостик, чтобы передать их Сареку и спросить совета о дальнейших действиях относительно лозы, обнаруженной в арктической зоне, которая, по-видимому...

Как только дверь открывается перед ним, коридор перед мостиком наполняет крик. Спок останавливается на середине движения, замирая и пялясь, как и остальные вулканцы на мостике. Крик — это то, чего на вулканских судах никогда не слышали.

Так что когда оказывается, что это Джим настаивает на излишне громкой манере, это не становится для него сюрпризом:

— ...И это не ваше собачье дело, в конце концов!

Силуэт Сарека, стоящего прямо перед Джимом, очерчен звёздами на смотровом экране; его губы открыты, а на лице оскорбленное выражение. Делая глубокий вдох, Спок выступает вперёд, прежде чем Джим продолжит в том же духе. Должно быть, тот слышит его шаги и оборачивается.

— Спок...

— Что здесь происходит? — шипит Спок так тихо, чтобы его слышали только двое стоящих перед ним мужчин, но не их наблюдатели. Джим же не выглядит так, будто ему необходима такая степень приватности. 

Он обвиняюще тычет в Сарека пальцем и выдыхает:

— Он сказал мне держаться от тебя подальше.

Плотно сжав губы, Сарек возражает:

— Это к лучшему.

— Как может это быть к лучшему для двух людей, которые хотят быть вместе? И как может быть это лучше для Спока — жениться на какой-то левой женщине, которую он никогда раньше не видел, вслепую?

— Таков вулканский путь.

— Нахрен вулканский путь, — скривившись, яростно жестикулирует Джим.

Волосы на затылке Спока встают дыбом. Терпение Сарека поражает. 

И затем Сарек смотрит на Спока, как будто побуждая его объяснить _вулканский путь_ его иррациональному 'другу'. 

Споку не представляется такая возможность. Джим сокращает три дюжины сантиметров между ними, чтобы обхватить обеими руками его подбородок, сталкивая их губы вместе. Спок только открывает рот от шока и потребности вскрикнуть, как язык Джима уже внутри, грубый от желания, заставляющий ресницы Спока трепетать от возбуждения. Поцелуй длится несколькими мгновениями дольше, чем это необходимо. Хотя на самом деле он в принципе не должен был случится. Когда Джим подаётся назад, он всё ещё держит лицо Спока в своих ладонях.

— Ты не раскроешь своей потенциал здесь, в вулканской тени, — произносит Джим, и его голос звучит глубже от переполняющих его эмоций. — Когда у меня будет свой корабль, я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл со мной, и когда тебе нужно будет выбрать, я _хочу_ быть твоей парой. Я думаю, мы оба знаем, что я уже твоя пара. 

Спок всё ещё слишком ошеломлен, чтобы двигаться. Его губы покалывают. Он может почувствовать на себе взгляды всех присутствующих. Пальцы Джима наконец соскальзывают, и Джим вихрем проносится мимо него, покидая мостик. Глаза Спока останавливаются на Сареке, который внимательно наблюдает за ним.

Облизнув губы, Спок произносит так ровно, как только способен:

— Я приношу свои извинения. 

— Это не публичное дело. Тем не менее, поскольку оно уже стало таковым, я использую эту возможность чтобы сообщить тебе, что он совершенно не подходит тебе, хотя... безусловно, он может привлекать.

— Я знаю. — Спок чувствует себя так, будто ему пять и ему делают выговор. Сарек смотрит на него точно так же, как тогда в детстве. 

— Значит, ты согласен. 

Это не вопрос. Тем не менее, Спок отвечает. Все смотрят на него. Он не уверен, был ли он когда-либо так унижен за свою жизнь. Прежде чем он может остановить себя, он произносит:

— Я... выбрал Джима.

Он протягивает ПАДД, который все ещё держит в руках, побуждая Сарека взять его.

Сарек принимает.

Спок поворачиваются на каблуках и покидает мостик так же, как Джим несколькими минутами ранее, с трудом пытаясь сохранить на лице нейтральное выражение.

________________________________

Ужин был коротким, и Спок настоял на том, чтобы спать в одиночку. Его кровать кажется неправильно пустой и огромной. Он не может спать. Несколько раз он набирает Джима и несколько раз сбрасывает вызов. Он просыпается, чувствуя себя кошмарно больным, и он не может позволить себе показать это, вынужденный вышагивать с негнущийся непринужденностью и разговаривать так, как будто ничего не происходит. Утром он практически не удивляется, обнаружив, что его временно отстранили от службы. Сообщение, к счастью, мигнуло на его консоли прежде, чем он успел направиться в сторону любой из лабораторий.

Он, разумеется, не слишком удивляется. Это разумное наказание за его действия. Кроме всего прочего, он с облегчением понимает, что ему не придётся оправдываться перед своими сверстниками. Но тем не менее, это раздражает его — до этого момента у Спока было безупречное личное дело. 

Он направляется в офис Сарека частично за тем, чтобы оспорить его решение, и частично за тем, чтобы извиниться. Он всю дорогу упрямо держит голову высоко поднятой, безмерно благодарный за то, что никто из встречающихся на его пути вулканцев не пытается заговорить с ним. Сарек, к счастью, находится у себя в офисе, когда он приходит, так что Спок имеет возможность пересечь мостик молча.

Двери закрываются за его спиной, и он опускается в кресло напротив стола Сарека. Сарек немедленно отрывается от консоли, поворачиваясь к Споку.

— Я должен... извиниться за свои действия вчера. — Сарек поднимает бровь, и Спок продолжает. — Они были в высшей степени неприемлемы.

— Неприемлемы были действия лейтенанта Кирка. Твои — нет. Извинения излишни.

Спок прикладывает все усилия, чтобы ничем не выдать свой шок. 

— Благодарю тебя, отец.

Сарек кивает.

— Собираешься ли ты отказаться от каких-либо слов, которые ты произнёс?

Другими словами: ты всё ещё настаиваешь на Джиме?

Спок даже не раздумывает над ответом, но ему всё ещё трудно произнести это:

— Нет.

Сарек берёт небольшую паузу. Затем он произносит:

— Ты снят со службы не из-за своих отношений с лейтенантом Кирком; ты снят со службы, так как _пон фарр_ делает тебя нестабильным. Сувал так же, как и ты, находится в отпуске, и завтра он будет выслан на планету.

 _Он_ будет выслан, не _вы оба_ , со смятением отмечает разницу Спок. Должно быть, его замешательство отражается на лице, потому что Сарек добавляет: 

— Если ты пожелаешь, ты также можешь посетить планету, поскольку мы будем находиться здесь до тех пор, пока не уверимся, что вы оба вернулись к норме. У нас слишком ограниченный экипаж, чтобы мы могли двигаться дальше с меньшим количеством командного состава. Тем не менее, я не думаю, что путешествие будет разумным в твоём нынешнем состоянии.

Брови Спока сходятся вместе, губы приоткрываются. 

— И... ты не думаешь, что моё посещение Вулкана будет благоразумно?

— Я не могу представить, почему, — отвечает Сарек ровно, — если выбранный тобой партнёр уже на борту нашего судна.

За этим следует мгновение ошеломлённой тишины, в течение которого Спок уверен, что он неправильно расслышал его.

С лёгким вздохом Сарек объясняет:

— Я всё ещё считаю твоё решение неразумным. Тем не менее, это твоё решение. Учитывая мой собственный... нетрадиционный выбор, я едва ли могу удержать тебя от такого же. Я могу только надеяться, что это не мои действия подтолкнули тебя к этому. 

— Подтолкнули меня в объятья человека? — заканчивает его мысль Спок. Он открывает рот, затем закрывает, и наконец просто говорит, — Твои действия не имеют к этому отношения.

Он не может сказать ничего больше, только не своему отцу. Сарек вновь кивает.

— Так как твоё время стремительно приближается, я полагаю, что будет лучше, если ты останешься в своей каюте. Я распоряжусь, чтобы тебе прислали еду. Я оставлю тебя, чтобы сообщить лейтенанту Кирка о его предстоящей роли. Это приемлемо для тебя?

Гораздо больше, чем Сарек способен вообразить. 

— Да, — произносит Спок только.

— Очень хорошо. Поскольку я не увижу тебя следующие несколько дней, я оставлю тебя с пожеланием жить долго и процветать.

Он складывает руку в вулканском приветствии. Спок зеркалит его движение, но вместо этого он произносит:

— Я благодарю тебя, отец. — И он благодарит его совсем не за последнюю фразу.

Он свободен.

________________________________

У него всё ещё есть причины тревожиться, но теперь их гораздо меньше. Всё ещё было неясно, что он будет делать, как Джим перенесёт это, как далеко он может зайти в таком состоянии? Но имея одобрение Сарека, или, по крайней мере, не имея его неодобрения, с его плеч падает весомая часть его ноши. Хотя это позволяет ему подавить нужду беспокойно вышагивать из угла в угол, но всё же не может заставить его вернуться к медитации с той же лёгкостью, что и раньше. Спок сидит на полу, когда в дверь звонят — его ужин. Он поднимается на ноги и вбивает код, рассеянно гадая, как он будет делать это, когда его безумие станет слишком велико для того, чтобы позволить открывать даже закрытую иным способом дверь.

По ту сторону двери его встречает сияющее лицо Джима, который держит миску пломикого супа. Спок немедленно пропускает его, и Джим едва успевает пройти сквозь дверь, прежде чем он начинает говорить.

— Я извинился перед Сареком. Который, как ты мне любезно не сообщил, оказался твоим отцом. 

— Я полагал, что эта информация широко известна.

— Так и есть, я подслушал это. И всё же. 

Джим опускается на его кровать — единственное место, где можно сидеть за исключением стола, и единственное место, где двое могут сидеть бок о бок. Спок садится рядом с ним, позволяя их ногам соприкасаться. Суп перекочёвывает в его руки, и он рассеянно помешивает ложкой бульон. Должно быть, Джим поел раньше или не голоден, так как он просто сидит рядом.

Затем Спок поднимает ложку к губам, и Джим наклоняется, чтобы прихлебнуть суп прямо в нескольких сантиметрах от губ Спока. Спок пялится на него чрезвычайно возмущённо. Джим дерзко улыбается, круговым движением слизывая капельки бульона у губ. Затем он сглатывает и издаёт смешок:

— Прости, не устоял.

И вот это Спок выбрал. Это тот человек, с которым Спок собирается быть до конца его...

Он не чувствует себя так, будто он сделал неправильный выбор. Спок поднимает ещё одну ложку супа, и в этот раз Джим позволяет ему это. Как только он глотает, Джим объясняет: 

— Я могу сбегать к репликатору в любое время, как ты захочешь чего-нибудь. — Его рука вползает к Споку на колено, легко сжимая его. — Твой папа снял меня со службы, так что... я просто собираюсь остаться с тобой до тех пор, пока _пон фарр_ не начнётся. Так что я буду здесь для тебя.

Спок опускает ложку. Он пытается глазами сказать то, что он не может произнести вслух — то, как он невыразимо благодарен ему. Как много это значит для него. Ожидание... в сущности, это не так уж плохо. Его беспокойство ослабевает.

Из всех возможных эмоций, которые он должен испытывать в этой ситуации, сожаление подходит больше всего.

Но он не чувствует его.

________________________________

Это довольно странно — ждать. Но, тем не менее... приятно. Они находятся в комнате Спока, окружённые пустыми тарелками и наполовину полными чашками, и сидят на полу с доской трёхмерных шахмат между ними. Для того, чтобы победить Джима, ему требуется больше времени, чем для победы над любым другим человеком, думает Спок. Больше, чем даже для победы над некоторыми его сверстниками. Он достойный соперник. Спок воображает, что если бы он в полной мере контролировал себя, как обычно, то он победил бы уже к этому моменту.

Но вместо этого он ловит себя на том, что теряет концентрацию, глядя на то, как пальцы Джима скользят по фигурке каждый раз, когда он делает ход. На то, как Джим улыбается, когда он находит удачное решение, или на то, как он хмурится, когда обнаруживает себя в ловушке. Иногда он смеется себе под нос, а иногда чертыхается. Дважды он пропускает руку сквозь волосы, путая их, но каким-то образом делается только соблазнительнее. Спок хочет запустить в эти волосы свои пальцы. Спок сидит, скрестив ноги, и его пальцы бесцельно стискивают ткань брюк в попытке сдержать себя. На доске не хватает только пары фигурок.

Глаза Джима останавливаются на судорожно сжатых руках Спока, и он спрашивает:

— ...Ты хочешь сыграть в шахматы на раздевание?

— Что? — Спок склоняет голову на бок. Он слышал обо всех видах шахматной игры, он уверен в этом. 

Джим усмехается, почти ухмыляется. 

— Шахматы на раздевание. Это как покер на раздевание, но только вдвоём. — Когда Спок по-прежнему не выказывает признаков понимания, Джим продолжает: — Если в целом, то каждый раз, когда кто-то забирает фигурку противника, проигравший должен будет снять один предмет одежды.

Чтобы наглядно подтвердить свои слова, он передвигает ладью, съедая одну из последних пешек Спока, и убирает чёрную фигурку с доски.

— Видишь, теперь ты должен что-нибудь снять. Например, свой китель.

Слегка озадаченный, но страстно желающий _лишить Джима всей его одежды_ , Спок начинает стягивать мундир, когда к нему приходит осознание:

— Но ты находишься в невыгодном положении. Ты снял свой китель ранее. 

Джим пожимает плечами. 

— Считай, что я даю тебе фору, поскольку очевидно, что я куда лучший игрок.

Что-то в его усмешке не даёт Споку оспорить это утверждение.

Это... очень интересный способ игры. Никто из них не обут, на них только носки, белье, штаны и рубашки. Рубашка Джима белая, с длинными рукавами, и она обтягивает его торс и всё остальное в правильных местах. Спок уже успел украдкой оценить всё, что находится под ней, но он совершенно точно не отказался бы изучить всё более детально. Сейчас его ход, и он сверлит взглядом своего коня. Он позволял Джиму оставить при себе ладью, просто потому что это служило его тактической схеме, но выбирая между тем, что взять короля позже и снять с Джима рубашку прямо сейчас...

Спок не особенно гордится собой в этот момент. Он не способен мыслить ясно. Всё, чего он хочет, это Джим. Он забирает его коня, и его взгляд взлетает вверх. Ухмыляясь, Джим снимает носки, раздражающе закидывая их на Споков мундир.

— Поскольку сегодня я добрый, я позволю засчитать это как один предмет одежды.

В горле Спока клокочет рычание, которое он пытается подавить. Джим двигает своего ферзя и не съедает ни одной фигурки. У Спока нет выхода. Он ходит королём, уводя его из-под удара. Джим вновь берётся за свою ладью. Спок видит брешь в его обороне и забирает её, совершенно оставив все мысли о победе. Ему просто нужны фигурки. У Джима их больше, чем частей одежды, так что ему без разницы, какие именно.

Джим через голову снимет рубашку. Он берёт паузу, чтобы потянуться, показывая себя с улыбкой победителя — с лёгким намёком на насмешку и совершенно очевидным приглашением. Джим сияет.

— Твой ход, — говорит он.

Спок смотрит, смотри, смотрит. Ему трудно вернуться к шахматам. _Тело_ Джима. _Разум_ Джима. Сердце Джима, возможно, бьётся быстрее, возможно даже, что он желает Спока так же, как Спок желает Джима. Он едва может вынести это. Спок забирает ферзя, даже не взглянув на доску. Джим пожимает плечами и встаёт, опуская руку на молнию.

Спок содрогается, не в силах более сдерживаться. Он даже не помнит, как оказывается на ногах. Он огибает доску, подходя к Джиму, и тот делает шаг назад, и затем ещё и ещё, до тех пор, пока его ноги не натыкаются на край кровати, а Спок всё ещё продолжает идти вперёд. Он прижимается своим телом, не отталкивая Джимову ладонь, и обхватывает руками его бока. Ясные голубые глаза напротив заглядывают в его, будто спрашивая: 'уже началось?'

 _Да_.

Мысль о том, чтобы промедлить ещё хоть секунду и не заполучить Джима прямо сейчас... невыносима. Спок склоняет голову, и Джим встречает его на полпути. Он на вкус точно такой же, каким Спок его запомнил. Такой мягкий, такой тёплый в его руках. Они целуются одними только губами до тех пор, пока молния Джима не проскальзывает до самого конца, и его штаны сползают на лодыжки. 

И затем он набрасывается на Спока с полной силой, запуская руки в его волосы и язык в его рот, опрокидывая Спока вместе с ним на кровать. Они падают на простыни, и Джим дёргает штаны Спока и пытается снять с него рубашку. Спок едва может заставить свой мозг помочь ему, поднимая руки — ткань слетает, и остаётся только _кожа на коже_. Джим берётся за штаны Спока, пока тот жадно исследует его рот, вжимая его в матрас. Он может почувствовать соски Джима на своей коже. Его собственные притираются к его груди, болезненно-твёрдые. Он чувствует гладкие линии живота Джима, лёгкое покалывание от дорожки волос, бегущей от пупка вниз и исчезающей под резинкой белья, которого, кстати, на нём уже не должно быть. Об этом не может быть и речи.

Спок без предупреждения перекатывает их, заставая пытающегося стащить с него брюки и белье Джима врасплох, и срывает с Джима боксеры. Не снимает, а именно срывает, разрывает на куски, ногтями, которые оказались куда сильнее и острее, чем он сам осознавал. Джим ворчит от изумления и, кажется, боли, ткань липнет к нему, но Спок стряхивает её прочь. Джим стягивает его одежду вниз, и Спок отпихивает её в то время как он обрушивается на тело напротив, прикасаясь ко всему, до чего может дотянуться. Ему нужно так много всего выучить наизусть. Он начинает с сердца Джима, обводя его двумя пальцами и яростно шипя: « _Моё_ ». 

Джим улыбается, хватая его за подбородок, и притягивает для крепкого поцелуя, как будто пытаясь подтвердить это право большим, чем просто слова. Одна нога Спока втискивается между бёдер Джима, и их члены соприкасаются — уже твёрдые, но всё ещё недостаточно влажные. Спок разрывает поцелуй, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Джима, выгибаясь и глядя между их телами вниз. 

Для человека Джим очень щедро одарён. Большой и длинный, красивой формы и с чётко очерченной головкой, розовой от прилившей к ней крови, его член примерно на сантиметр короче, чем у Спока, но, наверное, немного толще. От этого зрелища член Спока дёргается и слегка задевает Джимов. Тот стонет, и затем издаёт смешок:

— Нравится, что ты видишь?

Спок отвечает ещё одним гортанным « _Моё_ », и вновь подаётся к Джиму. Он целует его левую щёку, и касается одной рукой его правой щеки, пока другая рука спокойно лежит на его груди. Его язык и пальцы пробегают вниз по челюсти, оглаживают подбородок, скользят вниз по горлу. Он щиплет и гладит и _чувствует_ , и Джим издает восхитительные, сдавленные стонущие звуки, склоняя голову набок, чтобы дать ему больше места. Спок чувствует пульс Джима на своей коже — _сердцебиение его пары_. Он прижимается ухом, закрывая глаза и слушая. Мгновение покоя посреди огненной бури.

— Продолжай, — стонет Джим, и толкается ему в живот.

И Спок целует его, спускаясь вниз по шее, лижет ключицу, проводит носом вдоль линии плеч. Он поглаживает его бицепсы, ласкает торс, выцеловывает влажную дорожку к левому соску Джима, втягивая его в рот и перекатывает другой между пальцами. Он слегка царапает его зубами, перебирает языком, тянет и пробует на вкус. Тело Джима восхитительно само по себе. Он переключает внимание с одного соска на другой, они оба одинаково напряжены, но он хочет попробовать всё. Спок трётся носом и целует ребра Джима, пальцы скользят вдоль каждой кости, каждой мышцы, по упругой коже поверх них. У Джима четко очерчены все шесть кубиков и видны безупречные тазовые кости, сильно выступающие вперёд. Спок толкается языком в пупок Джима, вырывая из его груди судорожный вздох, слегка царапает ногтями по его бедрам, но Джим — хороший мальчик и не дёргается. Рот Спока спускается ниже, сквозь мягкие золотистые волоски находит путь к гордо стоящему члену, который уже упирается ему в подбородок. Спок лижет его, плоской частью лаская головку. Он целует венчик и скользит языком обратно — и Джим стонет, не в силах сдерживаться. Яички Джима большие, но плотные, и Спок по очереди втягивает их в рот, большим пальцем поглаживая внутренние части бёдер Джима. Затем он спускается поцелуями вниз по одной его ноге, чуть придерживая другую, пока перед ним не оказывается ступня, у которой он легонько целует подошву.

Он садится назад на пятки, слегка задыхаясь от _желания_ , и просто смотрит. Джим лежит тихо, весь влажный и залитый краской. На его коже видны несколько розоватых следов, где Спок прикусывал и царапал слишком сильно. Всё тело Джима, оно...

Прекрасное, и принадлежит _Споку_. Его, его, _его_. Джим смотрит на него с таким же голодом, и Спок наклоняется к нему, накрывает своим телом так медленно, как только способен, придвигаясь вверх, чтобы оседлать его бёдра и столкнуть их губы. Джим подаётся навстречу, толкается в него, и Спок помогает ему раздвинуть ноги и обернуть их вокруг Спока, усаживая Джима на его колени. Ягодицы Джима проезжаются по его члену, и Спок содрогается от наслаждения. Его пальцы скользят по рукам Джима вниз, распутывая сжатые на простынях пальцы и переплетая их со своими. Спок целует Джима, снова и снова и снова, и Джим целует его в ответ. Их окутывает облако пламенного желания, ещё пока достаточно стабильное, чтобы Спок мог держать его под контролем, оставляя медленным и тягучим, как ему обычно нравится. Не слишком медленным, разумеется, но этого достаточно для его состояния. Он не так обстоятелен, как ему бы хотелось. Им владеет голая страсть. Его член скользит вдоль щели между бёдер Джима, трётся между его ягодиц.

— Ты должен подготовить меня, — Джим останавливается достаточно для того, чтобы заговорить, и, похоже, что _пон фарр_ входит в полную силу, потому что Спок обнаруживает, что он едва может понять сказанное. Он из всех сил вслушивается, пытается разобрать слова смутно знакомого языка. — Только в первый раз. 

Спок только мычит и сталкивает их бедра, вызывая у них обоих стон. Он слышит слова Джима, но он не может понять их смысл. Джим с усилием распутывает их пальцы, и он смотрит на него и говорит: «Нет», когда Спок пытается снова схватить его за запястье. Спок ощетинивается, но подчиняется. Джим держит его другую руку и с благодарностью улыбается, его ладонь ложится на подбородок Спока. 

— Открой.

Глядя прямо в его глаза и сдерживая движения бёдер, Спок открывает рот. Пальцы проскальзывают внутрь, сначала три, потом четыре. Спок лижет и сосёт их, и Джим на это ухмыляется, и поэтому Спок повторяет свои движения ещё и ещё. Он подаётся вперёд и берёт так много, как только может, рассеянно гадая, не человеческий ли это обычай. Когда Джим отодвигает руку, Спок пытается последовать за его пальцами, но Джим мурлычет:

— Стой.

Спок останавливается. Простые приказы он может понять. Он теряется. Он хочет Джима так отчаянно, но он пока ещё способен сдерживаться. Он усаживается поудобнее и сгибает ноги Джима ещё чуть-чуть, чтобы взглянуть. Влажные пальцы Джима скользят мимо его члена, вниз по щели, и прижимаются к его проходу. Горло Спока пересыхает, и он облизывает губы. Он должен был поцеловать Джима там. Сейчас он не хочет прерывать, и он наблюдает, как Джим нежно проталкивает палец внутрь себя, и позволяет ему двигаться вперёд и назад. Несколько толчков — и он добавляет второй палец, и Спок выпускает ноги Джима, повторяя его приказ с большей яростью:

— Стой.

Джим кивает, задыхаясь, и Спок ползет по кровати, чтобы придвинуться поближе и получше рассмотреть палец Джима, исчезающий и снова появляющийся в напряженном кольце мышц. Трахающий эту припухшую дырку так, как должен это делать Спок. Спок высовывает язык, чтобы помочь, прижимаясь к сморщенному розовому ободку и время от времени прихватывая пальцы Джима. Джим _стонет_. У Спока проскакивает мимолетная мысль о том, чтобы заставить Джима издать этот звук в общей столовой — и тогда каждый вулканец в комнате, будь то в пон-фарре или нет, в ту же секунду будет на нём. Они все будут бороться, чтобы забрать его себе, засунуть свои члены во все его дырки, заполнить эту хорошенькую задницу и красивый рот, ткнуться своими членами ему в руки и водить ими по его волосам, спине и груди. Эта мысль возбуждает Спока и одновременно заставляет ревновать.

Но ему нет нужды в этом, потому что он знает, что Джим _его_ , и он может похвастаться своим маленьким соблазнителем перед всеми ними в любое время, когда он только захочет. Иррационально, но он надеется, что когда пелена спадёт, он не забудет заставить Джима стонать вот так в комнате, полной тех, кто привык видеть в Споке не равного себе. Кто будет смеяться теперь?

Спок ухмыляется, вновь садясь на пятки и придвигая задницу Джима ближе — он думает, что пора. Наверное, Джим видит это в его взгляде, потому что он убирает пальцы. Спок даже не спрашивает его, он просто прижимает свой член ко входу, взбираясь на Джима и глядя в его глаза, желая завершить начатое.

Он вбивается внутрь, сразу и до конца. Он толкается полностью, до тех пор, пока его мошонка не шлёпается о ягодицы Джима, и Джим кричит, выгибая спину и запрокидывая голову на бок, беспомощно скользя руками по его спине. Лицо Спока искажается в гримасе невыносимого _наслаждения_ — Джим _идеален_. Он узкий, _у_ же, чем всё, что Спок испытывал раньше. Давление _изумительно_. Стенки Джима изнутри обволакивают его, тёплые, как огонь. Колени Джима изгибаются, обхватывают Спока с обеих сторон, член задевает его живот, пальцы сжимаются на его коже. Ему всё равно, даже если Джим царапается. _Блядь_ , Джим хорош. Он так, так хорош, и Спок ещё даже не начал двигаться — он хочет никогда не уходить — он так рад, что случился его _пон фарр_ — только бы он мог длиться вечно. Вот то место, где должен быть его член. Где должно быть его тело. Только это логично; только это имеет смысл. Вскрик Джима утихает, превращаясь в хныканье, и его тело дрожит.

Спок толкается в него вновь, чтобы услышать ещё один стон. Затем он подаётся назад и снова вперёд, совсем не так осторожно, как он должен. Он должен быть аккуратным. Должен быть нежным. Это их первый раз, и Джим так хорош для него, но...

Но всё, чего Спок хочет, это бешено трахать Джима на каждой горизонтальной поверхности комнаты, у каждой стены, трахать так, чтобы он не мог смотреть прямо и ходить прямо неделями. Спок хочет брать Джима до бесчувствия, и он начинает уже сейчас, вжавшись ртом в его шею, вылизывая её, и вбиваясь членом в его узкое тело. Он невыносимо твёрд. Он втискивает свой член туда, куда он не подходит, в мягкий вельвет, который сначала пытается вытолкнуть его, а затем втягивает. Спок толкается и толкается, пока Джим сжимается на нём, и стонет и хнычет, умоляет и скулит:

— Ох, блядь, да, Спок, а-хн-н...

Спок больше не может подобрать слов. Его лексикон сжат. Он слышит мольбы своего любовника, и вслушивается в них, но он не может разобрать их и не может ответить. Он животное, которое берёт свою пару. Монстр, трахающий человека. Он знает, что должен быть осторожен. Джим человек, его нельзя рвать на части. Но он _так, так, так хорош_ , и Спок не может _остановиться_ , только не имея такую задницу, которая принимает его член так идеально и втягивает его так жадно, позволяя раздвигать её снова и снова. Руки Спока повсюду, и он сжимает в кулаке волосы Джима, дёргая его на себя, целуя и метя. 

И затем он резко тянет голову Джима назад и прижимает пальцы к его лицу, его бёдра движутся резче и разум прижимается ближе: его сознание к сознанию Джима. Голубые глаза распахиваются, и Джим ловит ртом воздух, но уже слишком поздно. Спок внутри. Спок отдаёт всё, что у него есть, внутрь Джима: его желание, его страсть, его нужду — его полное и окончательное обладание этим человеком под ним. Джим борется и принимает его, его разум — хаотичный, усталый бедлам, и тогда Спок получает в ответ «твой» и «ты тоже мой». Спок прижимает свой лоб ко лбу Джиму и продолжает, тяжело дыша. Грубо трахая его. Его бёдра двигаются сумасшедше быстро. Он не трогает член Джима — хотя он должен — потому что он занят, хватаясь за всё остальное, поглаживая удобное местечко на спине Джима и соединяя их миры. Оба их разума сейчас — не что иное, как блаженство и почти религиозный экстаз: ментальный оргазм, удваивающий силу физического.

Он длится и длится и длится до тех пор, пока Джим не превращается в скулящее нечто, неистово ёрзающее на его члене, умоляющее коснуться и выдоить его. Спок чувствует его мольбы, но не слышит их. Он просто продолжает. Он затыкает Джима поцелуем, их губы так близко, он всасывает язык Джима в свой рот. Он трахает его так сильно; скорее всего останутся синяки. Джим на вкус как подлинный рай. 

Джим кончает раньше, чем Спок, даже без прикосновения к члену. Он воет и выгибается и изливается на их животы, оставляя липкие белые дорожки на коже. Его анус сокращается. Пелена у Спока перед глазами дрожит, его глаза полуприкрыты и расфокусированы. Упругие мышцы вокруг него сжимаются ещё сильнее... и это слишком.

Он трахает его всё время, пока длится оргазм, наполняя своего партнёра своей спермой, не доставая член и толкаясь внутрь даже сильнее, чем раньше. Джим скулит и принимает его. Спок хочет кончить ему на лицо, на тело, везде, где может. Но пока этого достаточно. Спок кончает и кончает, изливаясь в десятки раз больше, чем его земной любовник. Этого слишком много для Джимова тела, и струйки семени выскальзывают из него, пока член Спока продолжает двигаться.

И Спок продолжает двигаться.

Он слышит хныканье Джима, но он не может остановиться.

Он потерян. 

Он накрывает собой Джима и продолжает, не дав ему времени оправиться и вновь начиная грубо трахать его.

________________________________

Перегнув через стол и вздёрнув в душе. Теперь же колени Джима покоятся на полу, его тело распростёрто на кровати. На его волосах и лице сперма, и ещё немного на груди, и ещё много — в заднице. Она просачивается, когда Спок толкается членом вперёд и назад, нависая над телом любовника. Он вжимает Джимовы руки в матрас, его ноги удерживают ноги Джима на полу, и его член пришпиливает Джима к краю кровати. Каждый раз, когда Спок подаётся назад, Джим стонет, и каждый раз, когда Спок подаётся вперёд, Джим кричит. Или, по крайней мере, пытается. Он охрип от крика. Его голова пуста и кружится, он едва может стоять. Его удерживает только Спок.

Спок знает, что его партнёр устал, и он ничего не может с этим поделать. Его тело хочет ещё, ещё, _ещё_. Он трахает Джима так же жёстко, как и в первый раз, вбивая его в матрас. Джим уже больше не твёрд, но Спок всё равно трогает его член, потому что Споку нравится касаться его везде. Прямо сейчас он прихватывает зубами круглую раковину человеческого уха, такую мягкую и непохожую на его. Спок проводит языком вдоль до мочки, восхищаясь своим призом. Совершенство.

Он снова близок к грани. Его бёдра движутся ещё жёстче, если это вообще возможно. Руки Джима, вжатые в матрас, обмякают. Он сказал, что он сексуальное создание, он сказал, что может выдержать это. Спок увидит это. Спок знает все правильные местечки на его теле, он чувствует удовольствие Джима от того, что его кусают и лижут, мнут и метят. Ему после этого будет нужен доктор. Что очень некстати, потому что прямо сейчас Спок не уверен, что он подпустит доктора к Джиму. 

Он не подпустит к Джиму никого. Джим останется в этой комнате, обнажённый и всегда готовый для твёрдого члена Спока, может быть, даже привязанный к кровати или распятый у стены, без права когда-либо уйти отсюда. _Да_ , это было бы славно. Джим, Джим, Джим, только для него, теперь и всегда. Любое другое слово выскальзывает из его памяти — он не может вспомнить, как он оказался в этой комнате, или пароль, чтобы выйти из неё, или что он делает со своей жизнью, но он помнит имя Джима и его лицо, как путеводный свет в темноте. Он знает о Джиме всё, от легкого изгиба его позвоночника до имени собаки, которая была у него в детстве. Он хранит его воспоминания и хранит его чувства — столь тяжкая ноша. Но вновь и вновь разум Джима сквозь боль произносит «пожалуйста», и Спок значит, что он хочет этого.

Спок выскальзывает из него, когда становится чересчур, потому что он понимает, что тело Джима больше не вынесет. Он вжимает свой член между натёртыми ягодицами, стискивая вокруг него бёдра, и толкается между ними. Сперма ручейком стекает между ними вниз, пачкая пол. Джим стонет. Спок продолжает толкаться. Он подаётся назад только когда изливается до конца, но он хочет Джима _опять_. 

Он встаёт на ноги и хватает Джима за волосы, притягивая его голову назад. Шея Джима так красиво изгибается. Содрогаясь от желания, Спок старается смотреть ему в глаза, пытаясь говорить с ним без слов. Он хочет опять.

Глаза Джима распахиваются, тяжелые ресницы с усилием разлипаются вокруг его расширенных глаз. 

— Блядь, — Джим задыхается, — я едва в сознании... угх, ну давай ещё раз...

Его глаза закрываются. Спок сжимает ладони в кулаки. Разрешение. Это было разрешение, не так ли? Но Джим всё ещё выглядит усталым. Спок хочет брать его снова и снова и наполнить его и повязать его и втрахать его в пол и заставить его ёрзать и умолять...

Джим облизывает губы, бросает взгляд вверх и мурчит:

— Всё хорошо, просто продолжай... — он тянется к нему, скользя двумя пальцами по руке Спока, вызывая дрожь. — Я с этим справлюсь. 

Он роняет свою ладонь и проводит ею по бедру, собирая капли семени и поднимая руку ко рту. Его язык скользит, и всё, на что Спок способен — это гордиться своим партнёром, необъяснимо очарованный. Он следит, как Джим ласкает собственные пальцы, и затем Спок подаётся вперёд, опрокидывая Джима прямо на пол.

________________________________

Спок совершенно потерял всякое чувство времени. Он утратил чувство голода. Ему не нужна вода, ему не нужно пить, и его убивает необходимость отпустить Джима к чашке с водой у кровати. Его всего трясёт, пока он смотрит, как Джим пьёт, и ему трудно оставаться на месте. Сейчас он напротив двери. Прижимается к ней спиной. Она холодная. Рот Джима такой _горячий_. Рот Джима вокруг его члена. Джим на полу. На коленях. Обнажённый и великолепный и покрытый потом и семенем, поблёскивающий на свету. Спок не помнит, как выключать свет. Он не хочет. Хочет смотреть на Джима. Джим...

Что-то на стене сбоку пищит. Сначала Спок игнорирует звук, уставившись вниз на своего хорошенького партнёра, на розовые губы, растянутые вокруг его ствола, послушно качающиеся вверх и вниз. Звук повторяется опять, и Спок поворачивает голову — панель пищит и мигает. Ладонь Спока врезается в неё, пока он _так отчаянно_ пытается вернуть себе хоть немного _разума_.

Мужчина по ту сторону вызова — Сарек — его отец — ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать это — это всего лишь голос — спрашивает:

— _Ты в порядке_?

Нет. Нет, нет, нет. Это только видеовызов. Спок стискивает зубы, пытаясь быть нормальным. Джим всё ещё сосёт его член. _Сосёт его._ Спок рычит так ровно, как способен — и назвать это ровным не получится даже с натяжкой:

— _Да-а_. 

Коммуникатор какое-то время молчит. Джим прекращает движения вверх-вниз, но он всё ещё посасывает. Спок хватает его за волосы и заставляет практически давиться, возвращая в прежний глубокий ритм. Сарек произносит:

— Пон фарр _уже должен был начаться. Лейтенант Кирк, в порядке ли он_?

Джим выпускает член Спока с влажным чмокающим звуком, сипит «я вп'рядке», и снова возвращается к делу, и Спок удерживает его голову в этот раз ещё крепче.

— _Очень хорошо_ , — отвечает Сарек, и отключает связь. Звук прекращается, коммуникатор затихает. Глаза Спока закатывается: его бёдра напрягаются, яички поджимаются. Он яростно толкается Джиму в рот, трахая его голову и с криком изливаясь.

Джим давится, но он не может отстраниться, не тогда, когда пальцы Спока вплетаются в его волосы, удерживая на месте. Его впалые щеки округляются внезапным потоком семени, который хлынул прямо ему в горло. Спок чувствует, как язык Джима поддерживает его тяжёлый член. Джим пытается вдохнуть и сглатывает, его рот так чудесно смыкается. Джиму требуется несколько сглатываний, чтобы проглотить всё, и когда Спок наконец выскальзывает из него, из уголка натёртых припухших губ стекает тонкая ниточка. 

Член Спока поднимается едва ли не через минуту. Пока тот твердеет, указывая прямо на свою идеальную секс-игрушку, Джим падает назад на пол со стоном:

— Блядь, ты просто чокнутый...

Спок не слышит его. Он уже на коленях и накрывает Джима своим телом вновь.

________________________________

Последний раз они в кои-то веки проводят в кровати, опять, под покрывалом. Джим лежит на спине, забросив ноги Споку на плечи почти так же, как и в их первый раз, но теперь спину Спока укрывают одеяла. Джим успел ненадолго отключиться и вновь прийти в себя, его член выжат до капли и не реагирует. Спок избегает задевать ту чувствительную точку внутри, потому что когда это случается, его партнёр содрогается всем телом, и Спок чувствует эту пронизывающую боль в его голове через их новоустановленную связь, усиленную через _прикосновение_. Поэтому Спок просто покачивает бедрами, двигаясь в нём медленнее, чем раньше, уже остывая, но всё ещё горя.

Джим лежит безвольно и принимает его, он так невыносимо хорош для Спока. Он не жалуется. Он пытается целовать его в ответ, когда Спок захватывает его рот, но он слаб. Спок тычется в него носом, и он пальцами расчесывает его волосы, и шепчет «я люблю тебя» Споку на ухо. Он отмечает его слова, но не может понять их смысл. Но он чувствует их смысл. Спок хочет ответить ему тем же, но его рот не создан для слов.

Он создан только для поцелуев, и клеймления, и укусов, и судорожных вздохом. Даже сейчас, влажный от смазки и жёстко растраханный, Джим всё ещё узкий. Он всё ещё прекрасен. Возможно, потому что сейчас он движется медленнее, возможно, потому что жар _пон фарра_ угасает, или потому что он хочет сохранить это в памяти, но у него уходит больше времени, чтобы кончить. Он берёт от тела Джима всё, что только может, и он позволяет своему восхищению литься через их связь, он прижимает Джима ближе к себе.

Когда он кончает, он ничто иное, как содрогающиеся обломки самого себя. Он обрушивается на Джима сверху, выбивая из его лёгких воздух, и наконец-то спускается с небес на землю.

Джим легко пихает его, но он не двигается с места.

________________________________

Он не выключает свет. Это делает Джим. Сейчас огни погашены. Спок лежит на боку, Джим у него за спиной, руки Джима обвивают его. Он удерживает руку Джима на животе. Его голова лежит у Спока на плече, дыхание щекочет его ухо, он глубоко спит. Спок позволяет ему отдохнуть.

Спок чувствует себя пьяным и сытым и все еще жаждущим большего, но он знает, что ему нужно подождать.

Но он не может, поэтому он проворачивается под одеялом, чтобы он мог хотя бы прижать свой член к бедру Джима, тихо постанывая и стараясь не разбудить Джима. Он нюхает волосы Джима и зарывается носом в сгиб его шеи, слизывая пот. Его так много — на вулканском судне слишком жарко для деликатного человеческого тела, и эти непрерывные занятия любовью слишком выматывают его. Джим продолжает спать, так что Спок продолжает вжиматься в него.

К тому времени, как Спок добирается до его рта, Джим стонет, приходя в сознание. Его глаза открываются только наполовину, ресницы очерчивает слабый свет, который отбрасывает прикроватная консоль. Спок толкается своим носом в нос Джима и ждёт.

Сонное лицо Джима озаряется ухмылкой, и он бормочет:

— Я правда рад, что попал на этот корабль.

Спок не может мыслить здраво. Но он соглашается. Он кивает. Джим бурчит:

— Но рано или поздно тебе придётся позволить мне отдохнуть и ещё принести мне какую-нибудь мазь, — он всё ещё улыбается, целуя Спока в щёку. 

Какое-то время они просто обнимаются. Держат друг друга. Чувствуют близость друг к другу. Их руки и ноги соприкасаются, пальцы скользят, губы встречаются. Затем его жажда опять становится невыносимой.

Спок хватает Джима за бёдра и перекатывает их, укладывая Джима сверху, и он толкает его в грудь, заставляя сесть и оседлать Спока за пояс. Джим зевает, но подчиняется. Его ладонь скользит по щеке Спока.

Спок удерживает её там.

________________________________

Темнота.

Тишина.

В его руках покоится что-то живое, оно медленно дышит. В первую очередь Спок осознаёт именно это. Его веки тяжелые, и ему нужно какое-то время, чтобы полностью проснуться.

Всё ещё темно. Его щека лежит на подушке. Он меняет положение ног. Он обнимает Джима, он лежит на боку, свернувшись в клубок вокруг Джима и прижавшись к его спине. Он чувствует...

Он чувствует легкость. Его голова блаженно пуста и свободна от тягостной ноши. Всё... всё кажется более ясным. По какой-то причине... он думал, что всё будет куда хуже.

Намного дольше. Гораздо болезненнее. 

Джим сделал всё лучше. Джим сделал так, что ему было _просто_. Спок хочет поцеловать плечо Джима, но сейчас он снова _стал самим собой_ и может подождать. Но в конце концов он всё равно наклоняется. Его губы медлят. У Джима на плече есть розовая отметина, которая похожа на след от зубов.

Спок только смутно помнит, как он поставил её, и от этого его щёки пылают. Он брал Джима... на множестве разных поверхностей, множеством разных способов. Он швырял Джима, и обращался с ним слишком грубо, и он всё ещё голоден, но теперь ещё и пристыжен, и он бормочет: 

— Прости.

Он не думал, что Джим бодрствует.

Но Джим проворачивается в его руках, сонный и зевающий. Он зарывается носом в подушку, сворачивается поуютнее под одеялом, прижавшись Споку к груди, и мямлит:

— Ты как?

Спок должен спрашивать его об этом. Он обнимает Джима рукой за пояс. Он ещё не полностью вернул себе речь, поэтому он ограничивается простым «хорошо».

Глаза Джима закрыты, и он улыбается, выдыхая.

— У меня всё натёрто, но нормально. ...За исключением того, что я никогда больше не смогу ходить, всё было не так уж и плохо. Даже забавно, на самом деле. — Он приоткрывает один глаз и, должно быть, замечает, как Спок хмурится. — Я пошутил. Всё хорошо. 

Он издаёт ещё один удовлетворённый вздох, и пожимает плечом. Их члены соприкасаются. Они оба ни твёрдые, ни мягкие, балансируя где-то на грани по разным причинам: у Джима наконец появилась возможность напрячься; у Спока наконец-то появилась возможность расслабиться.

— Мы были созданы друг для друга.

— Мы теперь связаны, — голос Спока звучит странно для него самого.

— Хорошо.

— ...Хорошо. — И Спок правда имеет это в виду, хотя он всё ещё удивлён оптимизмом и силой Джима.

Он не должен удивляться ничему, что касается Джима. 

Джим так близко, что Спок почти может слышать звук его сердцебиения. Аромат Джима в комнате Спока повсюду, он бьёт в нос прямо после запаха секса. Джим снова зевает и спрашивает: 

— Итак, когда я получу корабль... ты будешь моим первым офицером?

Спок, только сейчас вернув себе контроль над речью, запинается и произносит:

— _Я люблю тебя_.

________________________________

Осталась всего пара дней. Время, которое они провели вместе, слилось в размытое пятно, но иронично, что он ясно помнит эмоции, которые он испытывал. Он помнил всё, чем они делились друг с другом, равно как и он помнит поражающее отсутствие сожаления в теле Джима. Джим был с ним всё время, убирая каюту, когда он не покидал постель, и кормя его, когда он забывал поесть. Доктор осматривает Джима внутри комнаты, так что Спок может держать его в поле зрения, и Споку приходится сражаться с потребностью недружелюбно зыркать на него всё время визита. Очевидно, что доктор хочет Джима, как и любой другой вулканец, но каждый раз, как представляется случай, Спок собственнически оборачивает руку вокруг пояса Джима, ясно демонстрируя, кому тот принадлежит.

Джим без проблем справляется с этим. Когда Сарек приходит проверить их, Джим временами отвечает. Однажды он отвечает голым, пока Спок спит, и Спок просыпается от мгновенной вспышки смущения, швыряя в Джима простынёй. 

И затем постепенно всё возвращается в норму, медленно и неотвратимо, и Спок по одному вспоминает фрагменты, за которые просит прощения. Джим не принимает извинения ни за одно из них. Его логика вновь возвращается на своё место, и в конце концов Спок оказывается способен сказать «нет» шахматам на раздевание, потому что:

— Это нелогично.

— И-иу, — смеётся Джим. — Я просто подожду ещё парочку лет.

Спок оглядывается через плечо, не в силах понять, серьёзен ли Джим. Он сомневается, что будет способен на такую отсрочку, если Джим решит, что он этого хочет. Джим уже полностью одет. Они готовы выйти на смену впервые за долгое, долгое время.

И это будет последняя неделя Джима здесь — он запросил продление срока его службы ещё на неделю. После этого он вернётся в Звёздный флот, чтобы попытаться получить звание капитана, а Спок...

Где-то посреди _пон фарра_ Спок дал своё согласие. Он уверен в этом. Он не может вспомнить детали, он он помнил, как хотел этого. Он всё ещё хочет этого. Он думал раньше, что, может, когда всё пройдет, когда его логика вернётся...

Но он всё ещё _хочет_ , и он протягивает Джиму руку, сидя на кровати рядом с их набором шахмат. Джим позволяет притянуть себя к нему. Спок всё ещё беспочвенно нервничает, но Джим помогает ему, подталкивая к двери.

И теперь они идут по коридору, следуя к мостику. Спок пытается держать голову высоко поднятой. Он несколько раз принимал душ — без Джима, хотя это стоило ему усилий — и _пон фарр_ должен был уже отступить. Спок напрягается, стоит только первому вулканцу попасться на их пути.

В глазах мужчины он видит уважение, которого Спок не чувствовал по отношению к себе раньше. Но раньше у него не было красивого, экзотического, умного, сильного партнёра, который смело идёт с ним бок о бок к мостику. Как только дверь открывается, несколько пар глаз провожают их, пока они следуют к офису Сарека. Лицо его отца совершенно спокойное.

Напротив стола их ждут два стула. После целой недели, проведённой в одной комнате, Споку странно находится снаружи. Джим придвигает к себе один стул, и Спок садится на другой.

Сарек опускается в кресло по ту сторону стола, и подталкивает в их сторону два ПАДДа, каждому по одному. Спок берёт свой и быстро просматривает: обычный график дежурств. Когда Спок поднимает взгляд, чтобы поблагодарить, Сарек склоняется к нему через стол:

— Отрадно видеть, что ты в порядке.

Спок коротко кивает. Он ценит его поддержку, но не знает, что сказать. Сарек бросает взгляд на Джима, слегка склоняя голову; не благодарность, но признательность. Джим улыбается в ответ, принимая её.

— Сэр, о моих обязанностях...

— Ваш перевод будет одобрен, — произносит Сарек. И здесь он делает паузу, поворачиваясь к Споку. — ...И твой может быть тоже.

Между бровями Спока залегает складка, губы приоткрываются. Он знал, что его отец проницателен. Но... неужели он настолько очевиден?

— Я не подавал заявление о переводе.

— Нет, но для связанного узами вулканца неудивительно желание следовать за своей парой. ...Также, как и неудивительно для молодого юноши с твоими талантами желание развивать их дальше.

Брови Спока взлетают вверх.

— Я... Я находился под впечатлением, что ты предпочитал моё присутствие на своём корабле.

— Для отца единственно логично желание иметь своего сына рядом с собой. По той же причине я стремлюсь увидеть, как ты раскрываешь свой потенциал. Ты молод, Спок. У тебя будет предостаточно времени вернуться назад, если ты решишь, что твоё место здесь, но будет неразумно отказаться от рассмотрения иных возможностей. 

Спок... даже не знает, с чего начать. Его язык застрял в горле, ворот давит на шею. Позади него Джим мягко произносит: 

— Мне кажется, он только что дал тебе разрешение пойти со мной.

— Это именно то, что я сделал.

Его выбор... теперь это даже не выбор. У него нет ни единой причины отказываться, нет ничего, из чего он должен выбирать.

— Благодарю тебя, отец. 

И он глазами говорит «да».

Сарек кивает и отворачивается к своей консоли. 

— Всё будет сделано. — Споку хочется улыбнуться.

Вместо этого он поднимается со стула, Джим повторяет за ним. Джим поворачивается к двери, и Спок через их связь шлёт ему _иди вперёд_. Тот колеблется, но всё же уходит.

Спок огибает стол. Он чувствует, как течёт по венам кровь его матери, и чувствует влияние Джима, которое тот оказал на него за то короткое время, что они вместе. Сарек смотрит на него снизу вверх с любопытством.

— Спасибо тебе, — говорит он близко, вместо объятия. Сарек, похоже, понимает его. Он медленно поднимается.

Он кладёт ладонь Споку на плечо, невероятный для него жест, и произносит:

— Ты отлично справишься.

Какое-то мгновение Спок наслаждается этим ощущением, сохраняет его в памяти. Это ощущение, что его любят, даже если речь не об этом, даже если он не должен, даже если никто из них не произносит это. Он _знает_. Спок поворачивается и следует к двери, позволяя ей закрыться позади него.

Джим ждёт его на той стороне с протянутой рукой.


End file.
